


Storm Clouds

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Romance, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond’s sudden decision may well prove his undoing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain, Rain, Go Away, Elves Do Come But Not To Play!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The deluge started as soon as they left the Imladris valley refuge and had continued on and off for the past three weeks. This latest downfall was now in its fifth day and the ground was saturated. The group of warriors rode hunched over in their saddles their travel cloaks wrapped tightly about themselves as they tried to keep as dry as possible.  
  
Glorfindel called out now and again to remind them to stay alert although he had little reason to believe anyone else in their right mind was out and about in the current weather. Yrch were the exception and they were a constant threat. His concern lay with the silent figure of the Lord of Imladris following just behind him. The horses were finding it difficult to navigate the narrow trail and as each one made its way along the mud was becoming more sloppy and deep. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of decaying leaves and mud. Travel conditions during lanthir outside the valley tended to be unpleasant lasting until the onslaught of the chill of rhiw firmed up the ground and froze the shallower streams.  
  
Elrond was mentally cursing himself for deciding to join the patrol that was on their way to meet up with the group from Lorien escorting Arwen on her way back to Imladris. Her two brothers were with her and he had missed his children’s presence and was eager to see them all. Now he was aware that Glorfindel was concerned that his presence would be an additional tempting target if any of their enemies should chance upon them and attack. His unusual impulsiveness could result in costing them much.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. He was here and they could not spare an adequate escort to see him back. There was no other choice but to continue and hope they escaped the attention of any stray yrch. Unconsciously his hand went to the sword he wore and satisfied he could draw it quickly if necessary, he settled back and patted the neck of his mount.  
  
“’Fin, how much farther to the campsite?” He called out to the golden haired warrior ahead of him.  
  
Glorfindel halted Asfaloth and waited for Elrond to catch up. “About another two hours. We would have been there now if this mud had not slowed the horses so much.” He looked at his lord and hesitated. “I do have concerns about the trail ahead of us tomorrow. It is narrow and follows the cliffs above the river. If the ground is unstable we may find ourselves stranded or even off into the river itself. We may have to double back and take the longer route.“  
  
Elrond nodded. “If that is necessary I will contact ‘Roh and ‘Dan and have them wait for us at the high meadows campsite. It is more protected and they can defend themselves better there then at the two rivers fork camp.”  
  
Glorfindel returned the nod and signaled Asfaloth to move back up ahead into place.  
  
Darkness had descended by the time they reached the small valley where they made camp for the night. Sentries were set out and the rest of the patrol quickly set up a camp, caring for the horses and preparing a hot meal. Elrond and Glorfindel both refused to allow anyone else to care for their mounts and quickly unsaddle the tired equines. Removing their cloaks they hung them from a nearby tree and began a brisk wipe of the animals’ mud soddened coats.  
  
When the mud was finally removed from the belly and legs of his horse, Elrond looked at his own clothes and grimaced. “Now I remember why I prefer to remain behind while the rest of you play at being warriors.” He glanced over at Glorfindel who was just finishing his grooming of Asfaloth and burst out laughing. His seneschal was covered with mud and his usually well-groomed hair was lying in dark wet caramel colored ropes against his head and the sodden grey of his cloak. “Fin, you are supposed to remove your horse’s mud, not wear it.”  
  
Asfaloth turned his head and looked at his master. Snorted in disgust, he blew noisily and shook his head before moving off to join the rest of the horses beginning to graze as each was released after being groomed. Glorfindel stood silently for a while watching the horses then turned and studied his lord before answering with a chuckle of his own. “You need to get out more often. You have allowed yourself to become soft immured there in Imladris mellon nin. Gil would not recognize his herald these days.”  
  
Elrond smiled wryly then moved to the stream and washed himself as well as he could. The remaining mud on his leggings and boots would have to dry before he could brush it off. Shaking his cloak briskly he managed to remove the odd bit of mud and beaded rainwater then replaced it about his shoulders and moved towards the now brightly burning campfire. Glorfindel followed a few moments later and accepted two cups of tepid tea. Turning to Elrond he handed one to him.  
  
“It will be a while before it is really hot, but this will help in the mean time.”  
  
Elrond nodded and stood off to one side while the others in the patrol continued with their well-practiced routine of settling in. Soon, additional small fires were burning about the site and a few tarps were hung from stakes and improvised poles as shelters against the constant drip of the rain. Several elves methodically collected fir boughs from the underside of nearby trees and distributed them as bedding material. Packs and bedrolls were set out and all was in readiness for the night.  
  
During the night the rain stopped and morning broke under a clear and brisk blue sky. Glorfindel sent out two scouts to test the condition of the trail ahead and was relieved when they returned reporting that all appeared to be in good shape although returning that way with the larger group may prove difficult. He waved them over to the campfire where the last of the hot porridge was waiting for them. Turning back towards Elrond sitting near the fire he asked. “You heard?”  
  
Elrond nodded and finishing his tea, threw the dregs into the fire.  
Rising he handed the cup to the elf packing the cooking gear and waved towards the horses. “We had best get saddled and on our way while the weather holds. The quicker we are across this next part of the trail the happier I will be.”  
  
Glorfindel frowned. “Have you sensed something, meldir?”  
  
Elrond shook his head. “Nothing specific, just an feeling of unease. It is probably all this rain getting on my nerves.”  
  
Glorfindel studied his lord. Elrond had the gift of foresight and the balrog slayer had learned through the centuries not to discount his warnings or unease. “Has Vilya given you any indication of danger?”  
  
“Nothing, but I have been careful to not use her power. I do not wish to announce our presence outside the valley to any who could sense her.”  
  
Glorfindel shrugged. “I do not discount your feelings so easily meldir nin. I have learned to trust them so we will proceed with caution. I trust you will let me know if you do sense anything or anyone?” He added dryly.  
  
Elrond nodded. “You are in command here and I accede readily to your wishes.”  
  
Camp was swiftly cleared and they departed shortly thereafter. The trail, although soggy, proved passable. There were one or two collapses of rock and earth that tumbled into the river below as they traversed it but all managed it safely. Looking back Glorfindel studied it and sighed with relief. Elrond dropped back and joined him in studying the trail.  
  
“That was not as bad as I feared, ‘Fin. Although I do not think we should risk returning this way unless the weather holds and the ground dries out enough to prove more stable.”  
  
“I agree Elrond. Only under the most dire of circumstances would I want to even consider it.” At that they both turned and rejoined their companions.  
  
Over the next two weeks Eru smiled on them and the weather remained clear allowing the patrol to travel in relative comfort. Although the ground remained muddy, the trail dried enough that their passage was easily accomplished and only a few days behind on their schedule they arrived at the fork of the two rivers where they were to meet up with Arwen and her escort. Much to their surprise they found the site unoccupied.  
  
Elrond paused and studied the ground. “It would appear ‘Fin that no one has used this place for some time.”  
  
Glorfindel nodded and waved two warriors forward. “Make a sweep to the south and look for any signs of other travel. Be cautious, they may have run into trouble.” With a wave they took off at a gallop and soon disappeared into the upper tree line.  
  
Elrond settled himself back into his saddle and closed his eyes. Concentrating he sent out a mental questions to his children seeking their wellbeing and their progress. He was relieved when Elladan immediately responded in surprise.  
  
*Ada, where are you? Is something wrong? *  
  
*I am at the two rivers fork campsite along with Glorfindel and the patrol you were to meet. We were concerned when we did not find you here before us. *  
  
*You have left Imladris? * Came the concerned voice of Elrohir. *Is everything all right, ada? *  
  
*Yes, I only wished to spend some more time with you before my duties again consumed my attention. But answer my question. Where are you and how much longer before you reach here? *  
  
*You have forgotten what is like to travel with ellyth, ada. The weather has caused us to proceed much slower then usual. * Came the disgusted voice of Elladan. *  
  
*Your sister has never been a problem before. *  
  
*It is not just Arwen, ada. It is the three other ellyth that are traveling with her. They have actually been good travelers, but they do require more care and attention then just her alone. *  
  
*Celeborn said nothing about additional ellyth. *  
  
*I do not believe he was aware of it, ada. He departed Caras Galadhon to spend some time on the northern fences before we departed. Arwen invited the ellyth to come along at the last minute. *  
  
*Ada, please do not be upset. * Arwen’s sweet voice brushed acrossed Elrond’s mind. *They have been trying very hard to cause as little trouble as possible. I have been telling them all about Imladris and they have wanted to visit for some time. I just decided it was time to invite them. *  
  
Elrond sighed. *Arwen, mell nin, I am not upset, only concerned for yours and their safety. We did not bring a large number of warriors as escort, and with three additional elves, supplies will be stretched. *  
  
*Ada, give me credit for some sense. We brought extra supplies to cover them and the eight Galadhrim who will travel with us the rest of the way back to Imladris before returning back to the Golden Woods. *  
  
*She is right, ada. They planned well and we will have sufficient protection for the rest of the journey. * Elladan added.  
  
Elrond shook his head ruefully and looked at Glorfindel. *Well what is done is done. When do you expect to arrive here? *  
  
*If the weather holds, five days, if not it could be up to a week and a half. * Elladan spoke resignedly.  
  
Elrond could not help himself and burst out laughing to the puzzlement of Glorfindel. *Very well, but keep us advised of your progress. We can use the time here to dry things out while we wait for you *  
  
* Of course ada. Namarie, *  
  
*Namarie, ionnath nin. *  
  
Elrond swung down from his horse and chuckled. At Glorfindel’s questioning look, he grinned up. “They are about a week away and all is well…. sort of. Arwen has invited some guests and they have slowed down the usual pace of travel. Ionnath nin do not enjoy baby sitting them.”  
  
Glorfindel dismounted and loosened the girth on Asfaloth before turning back to Elrond. “We will need additional supplies and additional escort….”  
  
Elrond shook his head. “They come prepared and the Galadhrim will send along some of their warriors the rest of the way back with us before returning to Caras Galadhon.”  
  
“Well, we can use the time waiting to do some hunting and collect some other fresh things to add to what they bring. There is an abandoned farmstead with some wild fruit trees and berry bushes not too far away. There are usually some fruit left yet this time of the season. If we are lucky we may find a wild bee tree hive. I will see what we can find. How many additional elves are we talking about?”  
  
“Three ellyth and eight warriors.”  
  
The balrog slayer shook his head. “We will have to take the longer route further south. I do not like it, Elrond, four ellyth and we will be moving closer to yrch territory.”  
  
Yrch-orcs  
Lanthir-fall  
Rhir-winter  
Mellon nin-my friend  
Meldir - friend  
Meldir nin-my friend  
Ada-father  
Ellyth-elf maids  
Mell nin-my dear  
Namarie-farewell  
Ionnath nin-my sons


	2. An Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

Arrival  
  
The weather held clear and fine over the next few days and the patrol settled into their well practice routine needing little guidance from Glorfindel. The nights were turning colder but still remained comfortable as the days retained the last of summer’s warmth. Patrols made routine sweeps of the nearby countryside alert for any sign of trouble and hunters sought the occasional deer. Others took time to harvest the last fruit from the nearby abandon farm and collecting nuts and berries to add to their usual travel rations.  
  
Elrond along with one of the sergeants was delighted for the opportunity to do some fishing from the two rivers that met near the campsite where the salmon and trout were still numerous. Several bears were only to happy to challenge them for their catch as they sought to pack on the last bit of flesh before seeking their snug dens for rhiw. More then once the elves found themselves backing away from their belligerent adversaries and watching with amusement as the animals turned on each other only to loose the prize to a third or even a fourth contender.  
  
It was on the evening of the sixth day after all had settled in for the evening that Elrond heard from the expected party.  
  
*Ada? *  
  
*Elladan? What news? *  
  
*We should be there by midday tomorrow. *  
  
*You have made good time ion nin! There were no problems? *  
  
*No, but we came across fresh yrch signs two days ago. We will have to be careful until we are well within the borders of Imladris. *  
  
*I will inform ‘Fin. He was hoping to use the southern route, but that may no longer an option. *  
  
*I agree ada. Until tomorrow! *  
  
*Until then, ion nin. *  
  
Elrond sat for a long time as he considered the implications of the yrch signs then rose from the log he had been seated on and went to look for Glorfindel. It was some time later that he finally located him talking to one of the warriors near the horse picket line. He was holding a piece of tack and frowning.  
  
“’Fin, a moment of your time, please.”  
  
Glorfindel nodded and clasped the sentry on the shoulder handing the bridle back to the warrior. “We will have to find time to complete those repairs before we depart for Imladris, meldir. Ii will be difficult but it must be done. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.”  
  
“I agree hiren, the hides from the deer kills should be sufficient. I know they are green but they will hold until we reach the valley.” The sentry nodded respectfully to his Elrond and returned his attention to the task at hand.  
  
Turning to the elf lord Glorfindel sighed and asked “Yes Elrond, what news from the travelers?”  
  
Elrond grinned. “’Dan says they will be here by mid day tomorrow.”  
  
Glorfindel smiled at his lord’s pleasure. “You will be glad to see them meldir nin.”  
  
“I will be happier once we are safely within the borders of Imladris. ‘Dan says they have seen fresh yrch signs and that the southern route is questionable.”  
  
Glorfindel nodded. “I suspected as much and thank the Valar that there has been no further rain. We should be able to return the way we came if we are careful.”  
  
Elrond nodded. “I agree. We can let them rest for a couple of days then depart for Imladris on the third. Hopefully the extra time will allow the trail to dry out further.”  
  
Both Elrond and Glorfindel watched with interest as the travelers rode in the next afternoon led by the twins. They were surprised to note that all were dressed in the grey and brown of the Lothlorien Galadhrim. Elrohir pulled up to his father, jumped down, and embraced him in a bear hug.  
  
“Mae Govannen ada, ‘Fin. It is good to see you. It has been a long trip and I am glad we made it without encountering any trouble.”  
  
Elladan assisted Arwen down and both joined their adar. Elrond hugged his daughter and grasped the hand of his other son. “You are a most welcome sight, hin nin. Have you abandon your loyalty to Imladris? He gestured towards the clothes they wore.  
  
Arwen laughed. “No ada, merely a precaution to confuse enemy eyes, were they chance to espy us. A group of Galadhrim merit less attention as a choice target than the sell and the ionnath of the Lord of Imladris and their escort.”  
  
Elrond nodded in approval and turned to greet the rest of the travelers who by then had dismounted and were clustered about them.  
  
Arwen pulled the three ellyth forward. ‘Ada, these are my friends, Nerdanel, Earwen and Mithrellas.”  
  
The three ellyth bowed their heads and with hand over their hearts gave formal greetings to the Lord of Imladris. Mithrellas smiled and spoke in a low melodious voice, “We are most grateful for the hospitality of Imladris, Lord Elrond. Long has the lady Arwen spoken of its beauty and richness of spirit. We are most eager to judge the truth of her words, hiren. Whether it is in truth as she says or whether her words are colored by affection for her birthplace.”  
  
Elrond studied the elleth with amusement before answering. “In truth we judge it a most beauteous place as I am sure you will find for yourself. You are welcome for as long as you wish to stay.”  
  
With that he returned his attention to his hin and the others drifted away to make camp and care for their mounts.  
  
“Tell us of the yrch signs you found.” Glorfindel queried as they moved to the campfire and gratefully accepted the cups of hot tea offered by the warrior on mess detail that evening.  
  
Later as they relaxed about the fire, Elrond found himself studying the newcomers. The first two Arwen had presented to him he quickly discounted. They were sweet, intelligent, and good company but very young. It was the third that drew his attention. She sat there silently and watched the others with amusement. Occasionally she would add a pithy comment or observation to the conversation that added to the general merriment. She was a widow, older, quiet, and self-assured, and he learned, asked by Galadriel to keep an eye on the other three. It was clear where she stood in the affections of both the ellyth and his ionnath. With careless ease they all referred to her as ‘Rella yet they unconsciously responded to her unspoken authority with respect. Less then a mother figure and more than an elder sister, she responded back in the same affectionate manner and never appeared to use any pressure to obtain her end.  
  
Originally from the Grey Havens, she had been in Caras Galadon with her youngest daughter to await the birth of her latest grandchild. Now that the child was safely delivered, she would travel back to her home after a short stay in Imladris. There was a shadow that lay in her eyes and he suspected it would not be long before she took ship for the undying lands. Like him he thought she had stayed to see that her hin had a chance to grow strong and get settled after the loss of her spouse. Now that goal seemed to have been reached. He understood the strength of purpose that required from his own experience.  
  
Elrond smiled wryly. He watched his usually gregarious ionnath dance attendance on her respectfully. Not even their grandmother had achieved the level of easy mutual acceptance and respect that ‘Rella had. Although they loved and respected Galadriel, they also had a healthy fear of her. ‘Rella would have been an able leader of her people if destiny had placed her in such a position.  
  
‘Rella was aware of the elf lord’s scrutiny and wondered what he found so interesting in her. In turn she had been quietly observing him and was fascinated by what she saw. His love for his children was very clear and theirs for him as well. She had quickly sensed the self loathing for their perceive failure to protect their mother and the resulting anger that drove his ionnath to constantly seek out and engage to the death the abominations that had destroyed their mother’s health and break apart their happy family. In Elrond she recognize the same loneliness and frustration of having to remain behind for the sake of children. She wondered if in the long dark nights he found his lonely bed as cold and empty as she did. ‘Rella sighed. She was eager to return to the home she now shared with her parents. They would not be surprised by what she intended to tell them.  
  
Elrond took note of her introspection and sigh. Thoughtfully he looked about the others and commented. “I believe it is time for us all to seek our rest. Our guests must be tired and there will be plenty of time to talk further in the coming days.”  
  
‘You are right, ada.” Arwen smothered a yawn. “I will be grateful for a couple of days that do not include riding a horse from dawn to dusk.”  
  
“I will be grateful for the chance to wash some of my things and take a long bath in a quiet pool of water if there is one to be found.” One of the other ellyth suggested hopefully.  
  
‘Dan grinned, “I will gladly volunteer to keep watch. All in the interest of your safety of course!” He added at his father’s raised eyebrow.  
  
“I think we can manage to find such a pool without the need for you to stand watch ion nin.” Elrond responded dryly.  
  
‘Rella chuckled. “I think I will take that responsibility while any necessary guards can stay well beyond the immediate parameter of the pool.”  
  
“I concur my lady. If additional security is needed then Lord Glorfindel and I will be quite happy to man the outer parameter of the pool while the penneth bath.” Elrond grinned at his ionnath’s chagrin and with a laugh he punched both on the arm. “Both of you remember your manners.”  
  
‘Dan and ‘Roh joined in the general merriment and soon silence descended across the camp.  
  
Ada-father – daddy  
Rhiw-winter  
Ion nin-myson  
Yrch-orc  
Meldir-fiend (male)  
Hiren-lord  
Meldir nin-my friend (male)  
Mae govannen- well met-a greeting  
Adar-father  
Hin nin-my children  
Sell-daughter  
Ionnath-sons  
Ellyth-elf maidens


	3. An Unexpected Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

‘Rellas stretched in her blankets and watched as the first threads of minuial slowly erased the spangle of stars from the midnight blue sky as it turned to lavender then pink and finally silvery blue touched with the first rays of the sun. The soft murmur of voices near the main campfire drew her eyes to the small group of warriors just coming in off the early watch enjoying a hot cup of tea before the rest of the camp awakened. She snuggled back down quite satisfied to remain in the warm confines of her bed a while longer and she smiled remembering the previous evening’s bantering. The twins in spite of their grim pursuit of the yrch were surprisingly capable of being light hearted and entertaining interludes though she suspected it was their way of maintaining a balance to their sanity. A rustle of blankets to her right alerted her that one of the other ellyth was stirring and soon all would be awake.  
  
Reluctantly she stretched once more, quietly pushed back the blankets and  
rose from her warm nest. Gathering a drying cloth and soap she walked bare footed towards the nearby river and enjoyed the feel of sand and mud squishing up between her toes as she reached the edge. Pausing to sit on a rock leaning out into the current, she pushed her foot deeper into the mud and grinned delightedly as she gently stirred the fine silt sending a cloud down stream. A quiet chuckle behind her caused her to look guiltily over her shoulder and then blush with embarrassment when she found herself gazing into the amused storm gray eyes of her host.  
  
“I see that others enjoy the feel of mud on bare feet also, although I will admit it has been a while since I was able to do so undetected. Something about the dignity of the Lord of Imladris Erestor says. May I?” Elrond gestured towards the rock next to her and before she could do more then give an embarrassed nod, he settled next to her and proceeded to remove his boots. “Ah, that does feel good!” He sighed as he sank his feet into the water and closed his eyes in delight.  
  
‘Rellas watched him, her mouth open in amazement. He grinned at her. “When the hen were young, Celebrian and I used to play with them in a small lake near the house. She used to complain she had three ionnath instead of two and all three were mud babies.” He face grew pensive, “But that was a long time ago and now they are all grown up.” He turned to face ‘Rellas a smile again on his face and standing up in the gentle current held out his hand, “Would you care to join me for a stroll, my lady?”  
  
“Your clothes, hiren, they will be all wet.” She said as she rolled her leggings up and taking his hand joined him.  
  
“They will dry.” He shrugged and tucking her hand under his arm proceeded to walk along the bank stopping occasionally to enjoy an especially fine mud hole and grinned at her stunned expression. “Not what you expected am I?”  
  
She was silent for a moment then smiled back, “No hiren nin, but I think I rather like it.” they strolled on in companionable silence for a while only the occasional sucking sound of their feet as they were pulled from the mud disturbing the gentle burble of the current.  
  
“When will you sail, Lady Mithrellas?” He asked quietly.  
  
She stopped abruptly, “How…”  
  
“I recognize the look in your eyes. It is one I have seen often among my people. In time it will shine in mine.” He shook his head wearily, “But that time is not just yet. There is still much I must see done.”  
  
They resumed slowly splashing along the shore. “You miss your lady.” She glanced at him. “Yet you stayed for your children.”  
  
He gazed at the far shore, “And other things.” He turned his attention back to her. “Tell me of your hervenn. How did you loose him?”  
  
‘Rellas lowered her head before answering. It was still difficult to talk about even after all this time. “He was lost during a yrch attack when his group of warriors were returning to the Havens after a visit to Mirkwood nearly six centuries ago. We had only been wed for a little over three centuries. He never knew his youngest daughter. She arrived shortly after the attack.”  
  
“Your family lives in the Havens?”  
  
She nodded. “Hervenn nin chose to remain there after his own parents sailed and the remainder of his family were a big help while hen nin were younger. Now that the hen are grown up with families of their own the brother of his naneth invited me to move into his house and act as the mistress of his household. His youngest daer sell has married and left him there alone. I do not know how long I will be able to wait before finally departing for the Undying Lands. While the hen are not anxious for me to go, I long to see my hervenn again. I am so tired of the loneliness.”  
  
Elrond squeezed her hand. “He may still be in the Halls of Mandos.”  
  
“I know. It is the uncertainty that makes the decision so difficult and so I delay.” She smiled sadly.  
  
“The time will come. Until then I am sure your family will keep you busy. Tell me of your latest daer hin.”  
  
‘Roh watched his father and ‘Rellas a huge grin on his face. “’Dan, you are not going to believe this. Come here and see.”  
  
‘Dan joined him and sniggered, “I never thought to see him playing in the water like a hin.”  
  
Elrond turned at the sound of his ionnath voices and chuckled. “It would seem my lady that we have been found out. Shall we finish our stroll and return to the fire for some breakfast?”  
  
‘Rellas laughed. “You had best retrieve your boots first while I finish my morning wash up.”  
  
Elrond bent his head in agreement and they beat a strategic retreat back to the rock where Elrond dried his feet on the grass and slipped on his boots. He waited while ‘Rellas washed the last of the mud from her feet and dried them before he helped her to stand and then both walked slowly to the fire.  
Both ‘Roh and ‘Dan grinned at their adar and waggled their eyebrows as Elrond and ‘Rellas joined them.  
  
“Enjoying playing in the mud ada?” ‘Roh asked.  
  
Elrond lifted an eyebrow and commented dryly. “You should try it once in a while. It is very therapeutic ionnath nin, sooths the nerves. I highly recommend it.” Both ellyn looked at him in surprise but remained silent at his reproof.  
  
Elrond accepted two cups of tea and handed one to ‘Rellas before addressing them again. “Has your sister and the other ellyth awakened yet? We will need to see to their request for baths and washing of their clothes.” At their nod, he turned back to ‘Rellas. “I think that little cove just below where you went to wash up this morning will be satisfactory for our purpose don’t you? There is a deep pool and the current is slow and the high banks will provide shelter from prying eyes. You can watch over them from above on the large gray stone that dominates that side of the river and I will have Glorfindel post guards further along.”  
  
‘Rellas smiled and cupped her hands around her cup of tea. “I agree, hiren, I am sure they will find that a good solution. We would welcome the chance to finally catch up on such personal chores.”  
  
Elrond faced his ionnath and glared at them. “You will mind your manners in this ionnath nin. There will be no pranks, nor upsets of any kind. We may not be in Imladris at the moment but they are our guests just the same and I expect you to remember that and act accordingly.”  
  
‘Rellas struggled to hide her amusement and gave up breaking into gales of laughter at their expressions of insult. “I do believe you have caught them out, hiren. There would seem to have been some mischief planned.”  
  
“I suspected something was brewing but it will not tolerated.” He turned back to them. “Do you understand, ionnath nin.”  
  
Reluctantly they nodded and quietly settled back to eat their breakfast. Elrond glanced over at ‘Rellas with a twinkle in his eyes. “Think that was strong enough?”  
  
She nodded as she struggled not to choke on her tea and collapsed back against a tree weak with laughter. “I think you terrified them hiren. I do not believe they would dare try anything now.”  
  
Elrond nodded and hid a grin behind his cup of tea.  
  
Minuial-morrowdim-the time near dawn  
Yrch-orc  
Ellyth-elf maidens  
Hen-children  
Ionnath-sons  
Hiren-lord  
Hiren nin-my lord  
Hervenn-husband  
Hervenn nin-my husband  
Hen nin-my children  
Daer sell-granddaughter  
Ada-father  
Ellyn-elf males


	4. Our Elf Lord Is Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

Note * * indicates mind speech between elves.  
  
Elrond glared at his ionnath in mock anger and gave them instructions to remain away from the river until that afternoon. Faining fear they laughed and gathering their bows and quivers full of arrows and were soon mounted up and off on a sweep through the southern approaches to the encampment. More a hunt then a patrol, the gwanur hoped to find a deer or some fowl for the evening dinner pot. Elrond turned towards the laughing ellyth and smiling in turn gestured towards the river.  
  
“If you are prepared to do your laundry and bath, I will stand guard on the cliff above the bank and Glorfindel will have warriors beyond and below you on the river beach. Since I am well able to sense if there are any would be observers, you will be assured of your privacy.”  
  
Arwen nodded her head in agreement and picked up her bag of bathing accessories and bundle of dirty cloths headed towards the path that led down to the cove. “You all can be assure of that, mellyn nin. We will be well protected.”  
  
Chattering among them selves the ellyth followed behind her. ‘Rellas paused momentarily and studied the elf lord who was gazing after his sell his face full of affection and wistfulness written plainly on his face. It was not hard to realize that he yearned for her to visit Imladris more often. Shaking her head, she wished she could offer him a bit of sympathy but she fully understood his reasons for insuring Arwen had the influence of her daer naneth most of the time. From what she had been told, Imladris tended to be something of a bachelor establishment, hardly the best environment to raise a young sell. Resuming her way over to the path, she nodded to Elrond who turned at the sound of her footsteps.  
  
“My lady ‘Rellas, I hope you have an enjoyable morning.”  
  
“I am sure we will hiren. This will be the first time we have been able to take the time to wash everything at once. Hopefully the weather will hold long enough for it all to dry.”  
  
He picked up a small bag and joined her as she drew even and accompanied her to the top of the cliff. Waving her forward, he stepped off the trail pulling out a small book from the bundle and disappearing behind the cover of some large bushes and settled himself down grinning.  
  
“I will wait here until you return. I came prepared to entertain myself. I have a bottle of miruvor and some lembas, just in case I should have need of it.”  
  
‘Rellas laughed. “You expect us to take so long that you will need to eat a meal before we are finished?”  
  
He chuckled, “My experience with ellyth would certainly support that observation.”  
  
“Very well hiren, I hope you have a pleasant but enjoyable tour of guard duty.”  
  
With a nod of her head she left him settling into a comfortable position and preparing to enjoy his book.  
  
From time to time the sound of laughter would float up from below and he would pause and smile. Elrond would listen to the splashing and merry voices of the ellyth as they enjoyed them selves and then he would do a mental sweep of the area especially on the lookout for two mischievous ellon who just might do their best to sneak up on the ellyth and embarrass them.  
  
Well in to late morning he heard the returning footfall of the ellyth and closing his book, he prepared to follow after them. He repacked the small bag and hesitated, considering the pleasure of a swim before returning to camp. Elrond turned towards the river path and began the decent through the bushes that had insured total privacy around the small cove. As he reached the bottom he began striping off his outer tunic and came to a startled halt, as he realized not all of the ellyth had departed the river. ‘Rellas was languidly floating on her back just off the riverbank.  
  
He stood silently watching the blue water flowing over two full white breasts and a flat trim stomach. Long slender legs occasionally scissored to keep her floating in place and her hair floated about her head in a curtain of undulating black. Elrond felt a stirring in his loins and swallowed hard. He had not expected to feel that again until he sailed for the Undying Lands. He started to back up quietly hoping to withdraw before she became aware of his uninvited presence.  
  
With a sigh she turned over and started for the river’s edge and her clothes piled nearby. When she became aware of him standing frozen there his tunic stripped and hanging off his arms, she stopped and returned his intense gaze. She knew his presence was inadvertent and wholly unplanned. She also saw the raw desire reflected both in his eyes and his leggings. She treaded water and continued to exchange looks with him surprised to feel an answering hunger her self.  
  
Refusing to be embarrassed she began to slowly walk towards the bank, her hands rising to wring out her hair and twist it up in a knot on her head. The action pulled her breasts high and they swung with each step. Her body emerged from the water shedding sparkling drops of water over surprisingly lush curves and gleaming skin. Unconsciously she walked with a sway in her hips, her femininity calling to his masculinity and finally stopping just inches away from him.  
  
Elrond stiffened then dropped his tunic. With a moan he pulled her into his arms and answered her question with a harsh kiss grinding his now hard arousal against her hips. She melted into his arms and answered his need with her own. Both forgot for a time where they were. It took the sound of voices calling out both ‘Rellas’ and Elrond’s name to recall them back to the present. They parted and stood there facing each other breathing hard.  
  
“My lady, I apologies. I did not…”  
  
‘Rellas reached up and placed a finger against his mouth, silencing him. “I do not blame you for anything. We must talk about this but now is not the time. Will you intercept them so that I might have time to dress before I am discovered? “  
  
Nodding he picked up his tunic and slipped it on. He turned to climb the path and impede the progress of their searchers.  
  
*Indeed, my lady we must discuss this. * Elrond frowned.  
  
*It was most pleasant hiren. I am not insulted. * Came the soft reply.  
  
Elrond found himself suddenly chuckling. But he had no time to consider it further as Arwen and the other ellyth came rapidly towards him as he reached the top.  
  
“Ada, ‘Rellas did not return with us and it has been sometime since we left her. We became worried.” Arwen made to pass her father and rush down the path. At that moment ‘Rellas came up the path her arms full of folded clothes and drying cloths.  
  
“Ah, penneth, I do not know why you should be concerned, I assure you I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Besides did not your ada stand guard over us? I was merely enjoying a nice quiet bath.” She exchanged amused looks with the elf lord. “Now I believe we should allow the ellyn the opportunity to enjoy a bath in private and we can put our things away while they do so.” With that she herded the ellyth up the path pausing to look over her shoulder at Elrond’s snort of mirth. With a wicked grin he waved at her and returned to the riverbank.  
  
As he swam in the cool clear water Elrond found himself considered what had just happened. While it was not unusual for elf kind to form temporary relationships when parted from their mates for long periods of time, he had not pursued the practice choosing instead to submerge him self in work and responsibility to fill his lonely nights and years. He knew the practice did not mean that elf kind who chose to make such temporary relationships loved their mates any less but simply recognized the need for occasional closeness to ease the loneliness that arises during such times. Celebrian had been gone for a very long time and he had to admit that as much as he missed her lively wit, and bright spirit, he also miss the physical warmth of her touch and the simple fact of waking beside her. There had never been anyone who had aroused the degree of affection and respect in him to cause him to consider the possibility of a temporary alliance before and he found himself considering such possibility of such a relationship now.  
  
‘Rellas was in much the same position as he and she had certainly gave him reason to believe she would not object to such a relationship. Both knew it would end before they sailed to the Undying Lands. Certainly, she would be departing long before him but with the uncertainty whether her hervenn had yet been released from the halls of Mandos her reluctance to leave her children was understandable. He decided it was worth considering and then sounding out ‘Rellas to see if he understood her response correctly. If she were interested, they would need to hold off until they reached Imladris before acting on it.  
  
‘Rellas found herself in deep thought for the rest of the day and was studiously careful according the most proper respect and acknowledgment due his position in the elf lord’s presence, but otherwise maintaining her distance. She was aware that he was studying her with deep curiosity and interest. His response to her ‘challenge’ had surprised them both and she suspected he was considering whether or not to pursue the matter. Now she had to decide whether she willing to do so if he asked the question. With a heavy sigh she turned her attention back to the elves gathered around the fire for the evening meal. As she looked up found her eyes imprisoned in Elrond’s intent gaze.  
  
*I think we have much to consider before Imladris my lady. * His low mental voice sent shudders through her faer and she shut her eyes momentarily.  
  
*I wish you would not do that hiren. I am not use to hearing voices in my mind. *  
  
*For the moment it is the safest way to talk to each other. *  
  
*We will have plenty of time, hiren, before we reach Imladris to pursue any discussions. *  
  
*We cannot ignore what has happened. ‘Rellas. *  
  
*I know hiren… * ‘Rellas stopped as she encountered Glorfindel’s considered gaze.  
  
Glorfindel looked at his lord and then back at ‘Rellas and smirked. He had no doubt what had happened but he did wonder how far it had gone. Elrond faced the balrog slayer and frowned.  
  
*’Fin, hold your thoughts close and say nothing. *  
  
*Very well meldir nin, but know I approve. *  
  
‘Rellas started as she heard the blond lord’s voice in her head and frowned at him.  
  
*My lady, you need not fear anyone’s opinion. He needs to get laid and I suspect you are just the one to do it. *  
  
*Fin.!!!!!!!!! * Both answered in shock.  
  
*Yep, in fact I bet others are thinking the same thing *  
  
Glorfindel stood and strode off into the night whistling cheerfully leaving the stunned elf lord and elleth staring after him  
dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
  
Ionnath-sons,  
Gwanur- brothers, a pair of twins  
Ellyth-female elves  
Mellyn nin-my friends (female)  
Hiren-lord, term of respect  
Miruvor-prized Imladris wine  
Lembas-elvish way or travel bread  
Ellon-male elf  
Penneth-young one  
Ellyn-male elves  
Hervenn-husband  
Melder nin-my friend (male)


	5. Scattered And Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

The elves stared into the darkness of the canyon below in stunned disbelief. Arwen clung to Glorfindel sobbing as she shook her head in denial at what had just happened. Below the raging torrent of the river covered the sound of any calls for help from the two who had disappeared.  
  
“Do something ‘Fin. We have to find ada!” Arwen said brokenly.  
  
“And we will, Arwen, but we will have to wait until morning. It is too dark and dangerous to attempt anything until we can see what we are doing. I will not risk any more lives until we have a clearer picture of what we face.”  
  
“But ‘Fin….”  
  
“Arwen, I cannot believe that it is intended for either Elrond or the Lady Mithrellas to be sent to the Halls of Mandos just yet, but if it is, then there is nothing we can do to prevent it. At first light, we will start a search from the cliff tops and seek a pathway down to the river. If Elrond or the lady survives, we will find them. Elrond will send us word if he is able.”  
  
Below the torrent of water raced on towards the sea with its elf burden tumbling them against rocks and pulling them under only to push them up gasping and choking for air, as they fought to stay afloat, they quickly lost sight of one another and each was left to struggled for survival before both succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Two worried elves rode swiftly through the night to rejoin their party. As they traveled, they constantly sent out a barrage of mental pleas desperately seeking a response from a much loved and now lost father only to meet with a loud silence.  
  
* * * * *  
Mithrellas regained consciousness wedged between rocks above a short waterfall where the water gathered in a deep pool and the current weakened close to the bank. In the darkness, she could see nothing of her surroundings nor hear anything of her companions. Shivering she struggled to drag herself free of her stony captor and out of the water. Coughing and spitting up a large amount of water and silt, she was finally able to painfully pull herself up onto a rock. Here she collapsed and lay worn out unable to do anything more then be grateful she was still alive. Wincing she checked herself for any injuries and was relieved to find only scrapes and what clearly would be large and deep bruises along her right side and arm. She shook her head and briefly worried about the horses. There was nothing she could do for them. Either they would survive, or they would not.  
  
Sighing she settled back and waited for daylight. Then she would see about trying to climb up the canyon walls. Rescuers would soon be looking for them she was sure. She hoped Elrond had managed to extricate himself and like her was somewhere nearby on the riverbank. Finally overcome with exhaustion, she slipped into the oblivion of sleep.  
  
She awoke to the harsh sound of a hawk screeching as it rode the air currents above the canyon hunting for the odd small prey for breakfast. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Mithrellas got her first real look at her surroundings and groaned. There was no way she could reach the canyon rim from where she was. The walls were nearly vertical and unclimbable. Studying the river, she noted that its level had dropped and the pool was now much shallower. Moving to the rocks that had been her captor earlier, she looked up river for any trace of the elf lord or their mounts. Seeing a body floating in a side pool eddy, she quickly recognized it as one of the pack animals and it appeared to still have its packs. She saw that with the lowering of the water, ribbons of rocky banks and sand spits were rapidly emerging both up and down the river.  
  
She considered which way would offer the best solution for quicker rescue. Which way would led her to Elrond? Was he still alive? Since she had survived, surely he had also. The elf lord had been behind her the last she remembered. He could however, have gone past her after she had become trapped by the rocks, and lapsed into unconsciousness. She shrugged. She would just have to guess.  
  
She took stock of what remained of her clothes and weapons. Her leggings were in better shape then her tunic, where a large tear over her shoulder left one sleeve barely hanging on. After a short debate, she tore it loose and tying a knot at the cuff threaded it through her belt. Her boots were wet and she had lost her cloak. By some miracle, she had retained the dagger she wore in a leather sheath thanks to a lacing that crossed over the handle.  
  
She turned her gaze towards the packhorse. There was bound to be something there that would be useful. Moving carefully, she climbed over rocks and through several shallow muddy pools until she reached the animal. Tugging its halter and lead she managed to float the body nearer to the pool’s edge. With a sigh of regret, she gently stroked the soft nose then turned to the packs. The water had caused the leather lashings and harness to swell, and she had to cut them loose to free them. It was a struggle but she managed to maneuver the packs to the side of the pool. Cutting the halter loose as well, she gave the horse one last gentle stroke and murmured thanks before releasing him back to the river. Relieved from the weight of the packs, the body gently floated out into the main channel then disappeared over the falls.  
  
For a time she watched as it disappeared then turned back to inspect the packs. She coiled the rope from the halter and set it aside for future use then inspected the packs to see what supplies they contained. The two covers wrapping each of the packsacks would be useful either as cloaks or as blankets once they dried. In the packs were several packs of lembas that appeared unspoiled, apples, and nuts in leather bags. In addition, she found several lengths of rope and spare Galadrim arrows. Someone had stuffed in personal belongings, dirty tunics, boots, and uncured deer hide cut into rough strips.  
  
She debated what would be useful finally selecting part of the lembas, apples and nuts. She had no bow but the arrows might serve as spears when lashed to longer shafts so she set those aside to bundle separately. She added the rope and deer hide and then considered the boots and tunic. With a shrug, she wrapped the boots in the tunics and added them to the pile. She left a cooking pot, pack harness and some of the food.  
  
Using her torn sleeve as a rough quiver, she bundled the arrows together and tied one of the deer hide strips to form a shoulder strap. She repacked one of the packsacks with her other items and fashioned a carry harness from the halter. The covers she folded into a pad that would help protect her shoulders from her burden. Pulling one of the lembas packs from the discarded pile she settled back and ate as she pondered her choices. Up stream or down stream?  
* * * * *  
At first glance in the early morning light, it looked like a pile of dirty laundry tossed up on the riverbank. That is until a groan accompanied by a sudden movement revealed the figure of a very dirty and soggy elf curled up in a ball huddled in the shadow of the half submerged tree trunk. With a painful struggle, the elf managed to sit up and groaned again as pain surged through his head. He lifted a hand to push the heavy curtain of tangled hair from his face and grimaced as he found it matted with blood from a deep cut above one ear. As he pulled himself further away from the muddy riverbank that had been his uncomfortable bed, he became aware of the world around him but it was strange, alien. This was not where he belonged. He did not recognize any sights or sounds or the rank smell of the half rotted vegetation that lay soddened and flattened by the river waters. What had happened? How had he gotten there? In addition, most importantly who was he? He tried to remember but the pain was too great and he slipped back into unconsciousness. On his hand, a ring with a great blue stone pulsed with an angry light, its power demanding a response from its wearer that did not come.  
  
Above on the cliffs grey and black shaggy figures returning from their unsuccessful nights hunt studied the silent figure below with great interest. Black noses twitched eagerly at the sharp salty tang smell of fresh blood, burning yellow eyes kept watch and long pink grey tongues licked sharp jagged teeth. All they had to do was wait. Here was a meal just waiting for them. It would not be long and they would feast!


	6. Winter comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

Storm Clouds  
Chapter Five  
Winter Comes  
  
The next few days passed pleasantly as the elves relaxed and began their preparations for the return journey. Thanks to everyone else’s preoccupation Elrond was able to do a better job of hiding his embarrassment than ‘Rellas who did her best to keep her distance from the elf lord. Glorfindel grinned whenever he chanced upon either one and simply lifting an eyebrow was quick to return either a glare or crimson cheeks. It had been a long time since he had gotten the better of his lord and friend and he was milking it all as much as he could, discretely, of course, and enjoying it immensely!  
  
The weather had continued to hold clear but the nip of rhir was sharper now and the elves from Lothlorien were eager to return home to the Golden Woods before the start of snowfall would make the return through the pass on Caradhras difficult. Elrond was anxious to return to the security of Imladris, very aware of what a tempting target his family made exposed as they were there at the Two Rivers campsite. He noted that unbidden Glorfindel had increased the number of scouts making sweeps of the area and sentries ringing the camp to insure that they received no surprise visitors. Their warriors had completed their packing and were ready to move out whenever the order was given. His ionnath as well as Arwen also had completed their preparations and he noted with amusement that ‘Rellas had the other two ellyth and herself ready to travel.  
  
“’Fin, we should start on our way in the next day or so, no sense risking our luck any more then we already have.” Elrond commented as the elves finished up with the evening meal.  
  
Glorfindel nodded, “All is ready hiren. Orophin has indicated the Galadhrim wanted to leave in the morning and I see no reason for us to delay further ourselves. I want to get across the cliff trail and down into the outer boundary of Imladris as quickly as possible.”  
  
Elrond nodded. “I fear the Lothlorien warriors who accompany us will have to wait until echuir before they are able to return home. Already the clouds above the Red Horn are getting darker and heavy with snow. The ones departing tomorrow will barely make it back before it hits.  
  
“They were expecting that possibility, Those who accompany us are all unwed and will spend rhir training with my warriors as part of our exchange training program. When they return to Lothlorien in the spring I will send some of ours to spend time on the fences under Haldir’s leadership.” Glorfindel sighed deeply and looked around at the combined group of elves. “This has been an enjoyable time, meldir, nonetheless I will be glad to get you all back home within the safe borders of Imladris.”  
  
Elrond studied the face of his friend. “’Fin, I should not have come. These trips of Arwen are stressful enough for you and the gwanur without me adding to your level of concern.”  
  
Glorfindel snorted. “Neither can you always stay immured within Imladris’ boundaries, Elrond, I know that. We cannot let ourselves become prisoners because concern over the activities of yrch. We just have to exercise care when you travel. You should not carry Vilya with you either. Next time leave her at home. Risking you is enough of a worry without putting her at risk as well. Sauron would just love to get his hands on both one of the ring bearers and their ring.”  
  
Elrond nodded, “As usual you are right. ‘Fin. We will depart at first light if everyone can be ready.”  
  
The next morning all was loaded up and the horses ready to move out even before the sun had cleared the earth’s horizon. The frosty air lent an eager spring to their gait and their breaths were clouds of vapor on the air. Orophin moved his mount forward to face the elf lord and the other members of his family standing by their mounts where they waited for the scouts dispatched earlier to return and indicate an all clear for their departure. Saluting he grinned and tightened his hold on the reins as his horse danced fighting the bit eager to get moving.  
  
“Mae Govannen, hiren, I have completed my lady’s tasking and returned your sell into your hands. May the rest of your journey be safe and uneventful.”  
  
Elrond waved a hand and smiled. “You have indeed. My thanks for your diligence and care. May your return also be without trouble. My compliments to your lady and her lord.”  
  
Orophin waved and wheeled his horse, the rest of the Galadhrim formed up behind him. They departed at a rapid trot leaving only the smell of leather and horse drifting behind and even that vanished quickly. In the brief silence that followed the remaining elves looked at each other amused at his youthful exuberance then mounted themselves when they saw the scouts approaching. Glorfindel rode out and met them then after a brief exchange, he nodded and waved to the waiting group to move out. Elrond found himself behind Arwen and the other ellyth and in front of his ionnath.  
  
Glorfindel pulled in beside him and smiled. “Nellas says they found no sign of yrch and the trail is firm and clear as far as they have been able to scout. That along with the decent weather gives me encouragement our return trip will be without problems.”  
  
Elrond sighed. “We can hope. Be we will not let our guard down, brun mellon, I still have a sense of disquiet.” Glorfindel frowned at his lord’s comments and studied Elrond’s pensive face. Elrond looked up and shook his head. “No ‘Fin I have not sensed anything specific. If I do you will be the first to know.”  
  
The next few days passed without incident and the travellers maintained a steady, fast pace taking only short breaks to rest the horses and allow the ellyth a brief time to stretch their legs. The ellyth made few requests. Indeed, they did their best to care for their own needs and that of their horses to not add to the workload of the warriors. Night found camps established with only minimal comforts and struck in the morning as swiftly as possible. All seemed to understand the unspoken need for speed and caution.  
  
Two weeks into the return trip, Elladan joined his ada at the campfire after they had settled in one evening. He looked across the camp to where Glorfindel was discussing plans with one of his warriors for the next couple of days travel. The warrior listened intently to the balrog slayer’s words, nodding occasionally, then rose abruptly and strode off into the darkness. Glorfindel stood watching after him a short time then frowned and turned towards another small group lounging about a fire a short way off.  
  
“’Fin says that the cliff trail may prove difficult. He is going to send scouts further ahead. He wants us to wait here until they return with more about the trail ahead.”  
  
Elrond too had been watching his blond friend. He nodded at his ion. “I suspected as much. He has not been looking forward to this part of the trip. The added concern with the presence of the ellyth limits our options both as to how and where we can travel. We have made good time though and there has been no further rain. The ground has stayed dry, so hopefully, the trail will be solid enough for us all to make the traverse safely. It would be a long way down for one of us to fall.”  
  
Glorfindel reappeared and joined them at the fire. Settling down he relaxed enough to accept a cup of heated wine and sighed noisily after taking a deep swallow.  
  
“I am getting too old for this, Elrond. I know what I have been tasked to do, but we have to find a better way to do it.”  
  
Elrond chuckled. “I have never insisted that you lead the patrols, ‘Fin. Your knowledge of warfare, strategy, and weapons skill have more worth in the training and preparation of our warriors then your presence on routine patrols.”  
  
Glorfindel grimaced. “How else am I to judge the progress of individuals if I cannot observe them under field conditions? No, I must continue to lead.”  
  
“Perhaps it is time to do some delegating meldir nin. Pick one or two who are good both as leader and in battle and let them be your seconds. It is wise to give them more responsibilities and prepare them to take over should...” Elrond paused.  
  
“In case I should fall again?” Glorfindel downed the rest of the wine and studied the empty cup intently then nodded slowly. “Perhaps you are right meldir nin, It happened once and could certainly happen again. Even though the Valar sent me back before, I would not want to go through that experience again.” He shuddered. “The process is not a pleasant one. No offence, Elrond, but as much affection as I have for you and your family, I would not willingly accept re-housing and return. This time I would insist on staying in the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Elrond cocked his head and watched his friend intently before answering quietly. “I would never ask such a thing of you meldir nin. I would prefer the possibility would never arise in the first place. I have need of your counsel and your support here now and in the future. It is that which drives my concern and suggestion.”  
  
Glorfindel twisted his head and considered Elrond’s serious mien before responding with a large grin. “I will do my best, hiren, to keep my head on and my body intact!”  
  
“Thank you, I am sure you will do your best! Erestor would never forgive you if you died and he lost his biggest source of complaints.”  
  
Shaking his head, Elladan rose and turned to leave. “I do not know how you three put up with each other all these years.”  
  
Elrond exchanged knowing looks with his friend and smiled broadly. “Adversity, familiarity and friendship hone strong ties penneth. One day you will understand!”  
  
“I doubt it ada!” floated back on the air as he disappeared into the dark.  
  
Shaking his head in mock exasperation, Elrond turned back towards the fire and refilled both his and Glorfindel’s cup with the heated wine. “What plans for tomorrow ‘Fin?”  
  
“We will remain here until our scouts return with a report on what lies ahead. If everything appears passable, we can leave day after tomorrow. If not we will have to retrace our steps and take another trail further away from the cliffs. I have sent scouts in both directions just to be prepared for either eventuality.”  
  
Elrond was quiet as he glanced over to where the ellyth were gathered around their own small fire. His eyes settled on his sell then moved beyond her to where ‘Rellas sat quietly observing her companions. She looked across as she sensed his eyes on her and smiled tentatively in response.”  
  
*We still have an unfinished conversation, my lady. *  
  
*Yes, hiren, but do you not think it best we wait until we reach Imladris? *  
  
Elrond paused considering then nodded. *As you wish, ‘Rellas, but we will have it soon! *  
  
Glorfindel silently watched his lord intently then followed his glance towards the nearby elleth. He smiled with glee when he saw their mutual looks. He hoped he was interpreting them correctly. Elrond needed a good bedding and this was the first elleth to attract his attention since Celebrian had departed. He was glad to see that an elleth appeared like-minded!  
  
Rhir-winter  
Ionnath-sons  
Ellyth-elf maidens  
Elleth-elf maiden  
Hiren-lord  
Echuir-spring  
Meldir-friend (m)  
Gwanur-twins  
Mae Govannen-well met-a greeting  
Sell-daughter  
Yrch-orc  
Ada-father  
Ion-son  
Meldir nin-my friend (m)


	7. Danger Unexpected Danger Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

“The trail appears firm for a day’s travel, hiren.” The scout paused his report then continued. “If we use care then the passage along the cliffs should be possible.”  
  
Glorfindel nodded and turned towards Elrond. “Do you sense any danger meldir nin?”  
  
Elrond did a broad mental sweep before shaking his head, “Nothing, I just wish I could shake this sense of disquiet, ‘Fin.”  
  
Glorfindel frowned. “Well a decision must be made. Do we take the north or the southern route? Is your feeling of disquiet strong enough for you to indicate which should be our choice?”  
  
“No, unfortunately. However, with the ellyth, I would prefer the northern route. We should stay as far away from yrch as possible.”  
  
Glorfindel sighed. “I agree. My only concern with taking it is that with this many riders we will place additional strain on a trail that is not known for its stability.”  
  
“Perhaps if we were to dismount, spread out, and walk across that portion ‘Fin?” Elladan suggested interrupting the conversation.  
  
“I agree. Such a tactic might work ada.” Elrohir added thoughtfully.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel both considered the suggestion before looking at each other.  
  
“It just might work, ‘Fin.” Elrond smiled back with approval at his ionnath.  
  
Glorfindel remained silent before agreeing. “Half of the warriors will go first then the gwanur followed by two of the ellyth, then you, and the other ellyth and finally I will follow with the remaining warriors. That should provide us with protection in any possible danger in either direction.”  
  
Elrond frowned. “I do not need to be nurse maided with the ellyth, “Fin.”  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. “I am not suggesting that you do. Your presence will provide a sense of safety for them and you can guide them in case action is needed. I may not have time to do so if we are busy fighting a rear guard action to protect everyone as they make the crossing. With the gwanur and the warriors waiting on the other side, all of your family should be safe.”  
  
Elrond narrowed his eyes, glared at the balrog slayer, and sent him a silent message. *You are managing me ‘Fin. *  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders, Glorfindel responded in kind. *Always meldir, it is what I do to make sure you are protected. Will you give me trouble? *  
  
Elrond shook his head and turned to his horse. *I agreed to do as you required. I can hardly refuse now that I have done so. *  
  
Glorfindel and Elrond mounted and joined the first group of warriors formed up on the trail.  
  
Mithrellas watched the silent interchange with worry and exchanged looks with Arwen. “It would appear our decision to accompany you back to Imladris might not have been a wise one.” She said quietly. “We have added to the concerns of Glorfindel.”  
  
Arwen shook her head. “The trip is never without some danger, ‘Rellas. We have taken every precaution reasonable and must trust to our escort’s abilities. ‘Fin is only worried because ada is here. It sounds like he is taking the best steps he can to deal with the situation.”  
  
Mithrellas nodded and turned to the other ellyth. “We had best get mounted. Are you all ready?” Silently, they all swung aboard their mounts and waited quietly for the signal to move out behind the gwanur.  
  
The next two days passed without incident but on the third the rains started once more. They camped that night in a protected part of the upper canyon wall just before where the trail led onto the cliffs above the deep canyon floor. The dangerous part of the trail lay just ahead and the ground was notoriously unstable. While the sun had yet to rise and before starting into the passage the next morning, Glorfindel stood grimly studying it. Although the scouts had continued to report firm ground ahead, he did not like what he saw. Several small rock falls had occurred and while not dangerous in and of themselves, they certainly gave an indication of future erosion problems if the rain continued.  
  
. He gave serious thought to turning back to the other trail. It would add another week to the trip, but it was appearing that it might be the safest route after all. Joining Elrond at the one remaining campfire, he accepted a cup of tea and scowled at his lord.  
  
“I strongly recommend that we return and take the other trail, hiren. My foresight may not be as good as yours, but even I can see that the trail is highly questionable. We can join up with the gwanur after they have completed their sweep of the back trail.”  
  
Grimfaced, Elrond replied. “That is no longer an option, ‘Fin. Ionnath nin have informed me that they spotted yrch four days behind us. Even now the yrch track us and the gwanur are returning as swiftly as possible. They will try to disguise our trail whenever they can. The rain should help but we should move out at once. They will follow as soon as possible.”  
  
After a brief pause to assimilate this latest information, Glorfindel nodded his head. “Very well but we will have to proceed with extreme caution. I will give the order as soon as camp is struck. In the mean time we had better let everyone know what we face.” He glared up at the skies filled with dirty grey clouds heavy with rain swearing at the expected deluge.  
  
A silent group departed the camp shortly thereafter clearly concerned at what lay ahead. Glorfindel had sent out three warriors to aid the gwanur’s attempts to hide the trail of the group and assist them if a fight ensued. At the front of the main group of travelers a few warriors spread out single file and leading their horses passed cautiously along the trail. They were followed by several packhorses, then by Elrond and ‘Rellas leading their mounts. After the elf lord and the elleth several more warriors followed then Arwen and the other two ellyth. Finally bringing up the rear were the rest of the warriors and Glorfindel.  
  
For most of the morning, their travel proceeded without trouble. The rains began at midday and the trail soon became a sloppy, muddy, mess as the horses struggled to keep from slipping over the edge into the canyon. The elves soon found themselves covered with mud and soaked to the skin from the rain as well. The real trouble started when the trail dropped lower into the canyon. Rain had swollen the river’s tide and increased the power of the water’s flow. Along the bank, the water had eroded part of the wall and had eaten away support for the upper side.  
  
Not long after the leading elves and the packhorses has successfully negotiated the weakened portion Elrond and ‘Rellas found themselves suddenly trapped on the trail between two earthen collapses. Elrond called out urgently to warn the rest of the group behind stopping them safely higher up on the trail. Soothingly he spoke softly to the shaken animal and tucked its head in towards the canyon wall. Turning, he called to his companion.  
  
“Are you alright ‘Rellas? Any injuries?”  
  
“No Elrond, I have just a few jangled nerves and a jumpy horse.”  
  
Elrond smiled at the hint of asperity in her voice. “Very well, my lady. We must remain calm. I am sure we will find a way out of this shortly.”  
He studied her animal, noted that already she had managed to distract the equine from the danger below, and was in the process of wrapping her cape about its head.  
  
Glorfindel worked his way down carefully to where he could see for himself the extent of their danger. Swallowing hard, he called out in warning to his lord and friend.  
  
“Elrond, you must not move and stay close to the canyon wall.” He looked up at the area above the two and mentally groaned. Small bits of rock and earth were beginning to tumble down. “If your horses will not remain calm and start to go over the edge you must let them go. Do not let them pull you over after them.”  
  
“Fin, at present we are safe and the horses are quite calm. We must seek an answer that will get us out of here.”  
  
“That is an understatement if I ever heard one.” Glorfindel swore under his breath, than more loudly. “I will see what can be done. Perhaps a bridge of sorts if we can get some logs down here and lay them across the gaps.”  
  
“Very well. In the mean time ‘Rellas and I will make ourselves as comfort…..”  
  
The wall of rock and earth above and below them collapsed with a loud sucking rumble and they tumbled into the fast churning waters of the river below.  
  
“Elrond!” Glorfindel yelled as he fell to his knees and looked over the edge into the shadowy depths.  
  
“Ada!” Arwen screamed in horror and watched in shock as the two disappeared. She struggled in the arms of an elf that had grabbed her holding her back. “Ada! ‘Rellas!”  
  
Silence filled the air with only the sound of the rushing water and the rain striking the ground. The Lord of Imladris and the Lady Mithrellas along with their horses were swept into the darkness of the canyon and the night.  
  
Meldir nin-my friend  
Ellyth-elf maidens  
Yrch-orc  
Ada-father  
Ionnath-sons  
Gwanur-brothers-a set of twins  
Meldir-friend  
Ionnath nin-my sons  
Elleth-elf maiden


	8. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

The elf groaned and gingerly sat up. His head was pounding with pain and he struggled to focus on his surroundings. There were strange voices echoing in his head and he wondered if he were going mad. The sounds of low growls drew his attention and he found himself facing several very large wolves watching him with intense fascination. He froze then cautiously backed up on his rear using his hands and feet to propel himself. He managed to put an additional ten or twelve feet between them before standing and slowly drawing his sword. A swift glance around showed little cover except the tree laying half in the river in front of him and a steep cliff behind. Cursing silently, he returned his attention to his would be attackers. Neither moved for some time, gray eyes locked with golden. If they were going to get him, he was not going to prove an easy prey and they would pay dearly for their meal!  
  
He raised the sword and with an angry yell, he suddenly charged forward towards them. There was a blue flash from Vilya, and he stopped momentarily blinded. When he could again see, the wolves had disappeared. Bewildered he searched for them fearing they were hiding somehow and would again seek to attack. When he could find no trace of them, he finally relaxed his guard, re-sheathed the sword and slowly settled back to the ground shaking with exhaustion.  
  
He took the time to take stock of his surroundings and then of himself. The wound on his head had finally stopped bleeding but his hair was a stiff matted mess of dried blood and mud. His efforts to push it away from his face proved difficult. His tunic and cloak were in tatters and his breeches were little better. He had lost one boot and there was a serious gash running from his left thigh to his knee.  
  
With a sigh, he carefully moved to the river’s edge and tearing several small pieces from his cloak, dabbed at his wounds. Ducking his head under the water several times, he was able to remove the worst of the mud and blood and finger combed his hair into some semblance of order. He managed a couple of longer strips and used those along with some smaller pieces to pad and bind the leg wound to protect it from further injury from the dirt and gravel on the sandbar where he had found himself a prisoner. Too exhausted to do more, he barely was able to return to his previous position above the high water mark before once more surrendering to the darkness.  
  
  
Atop the canyon walls many miles away, anguished searchers frantically sought traces of their lord in the depths below when suddenly two froze and stood silently listening intently.  
  
“Fin, Fin…” Both Elladan and Elrohir turned excitedly towards the blond warrior.  
  
Glorfindel nodded. “I felt it too. That was Vilya. Elrond is alive.”  
  
“But why does he not answer us?“  
  
“I do not know, but he used Vilya for some reason and he must be dire straights to risk such a dangerous action. Did you get a sense of how far away he was when you felt her?”  
  
‘Roh shook his head, “It was too brief a time.” He looked over at his brother questioningly.  
  
‘Dan nodded his head silently in agreement and stared down river. “Well we know now he was taken further down on the flood then we had expected. We should move along as quickly as we can before he has to use Vilya again and announce his presence to our enemies.”  
  
“I wonder if ‘Rellas is with him?” ‘Roh asked the blond elf.  
  
“The current was very swift, penneth. We have not found any trace of the horses either so we cannot expect her making it through without serious injury if at all. Your father must have been very lucky to survive.” ‘Fin replied reluctantly.  
  
The gwanur nodded and followed Glorfindel silently as he gave the orders to move the search further down river.  
  
  
For most of the day Mithrellas moved cautiously upriver on the theory she would meet up with any rescuers faster then she could possibly find Elrond if he has been swept past her in the night. If he survived further down river, he too would be moving back up river or would be able to summon the rescue party to him as quickly if not faster then she could find him. If she found him ahead then she would stay with him until the others arrived. For some reason she never considered that he might move downstream hunting for her on the chance she had been pulled past him.  
  
She made her way with difficulty over the tumbled rocks dotting the rough canyon floor and often had to wade or swim through shallow pools of water. Her shoulder bothered her but she was grateful that it was only bruising and not a broken bone or deep injury that she had received in the pummeling by the river. ‘Rellas paused to rest knowing she was fast approaching her physical limits. Overhead, the skies were once more turning an angry dirty gray and the wind began to whistle and screech nosily through the depths of the canyon ahead of the advancing storm clouds.  
  
She needed to begin looking for a place where she could settle in for the night, and was having a difficult time of it. Although water levels had dropped significantly, the exposed ground remained soggy and muddy. She grinned wryly at the irony as she squelched through it and struggled to keep her balance under the heavy weight of her pack. This was one situation where she doubted Lord Elrond would have been eager for a casual stroll through the mud!  
  
Ahead she could tell the canyon curved east in a wide bend and there appeared to be wide sandbars amidst piles of boulders. Higher up where part of the cliff face had fallen into the river she could see a small cave or hollow which might do as a temporary shelter. As she moved closer to see how difficult it would be to reach, she heard from beyond the bend an angry yell and the snarls of attacking wolves. Freezing with fear, she was suddenly thrown to the ground when it shook, and a sharp crack resounded off the canyon walls accompanied by a brilliant blue flash. Then all was silent.  
  
Shaken Mithrellas slowly stood up. She was certain she had heard Elrond’s voice but what had happened? She dropped her pack and moved cautiously forward. It took some time for her to work her way around the curve of the bend and even longer to search for Elrond. She finally found his limp body curled up behind the boulders where he had taken shelter. She took note of his injuries and his obvious attempts to care for them. Upon checking more closely, she was relieved to see that his breathing was even and he appeared to be sleeping. Given all they had just gone through, she was not surprised. She was fast finding it difficult to think of anything but her own needed rest and longed to curl up nearby, but first she needed to retrieve her supplies. She was glad she had included the dirty clothes and boots in her supplies. It looked like Elrond was going to need them.  
  
It took her some time to return with the supplies and set up a camp. She covered the sleeping elf with one of the covers she had used as padding under her pack and gather some wood. She struggled with the wet wood but finally managed to get a small fire going. How she longed for a hot cup of tea! With a sigh, she turned back towards the sleeping elf only to find him watching her suspiciously. She smiled in relief.  
  
“Oh wonderful, you are awake! I am glad you made it through all right. Are you hungry? I found a pack horse down stream and was able to salvage some of the food and clothing…” Her voice trailed off when he showed no sign of recognition or answered her queries.  
  
“Lord Elrond…” she continued hesitantly. “Aside from the difficult position we now find ourselves, is there something wrong?”  
  
He studied her through narrowed eyes before demanding in rapid succession. “Who are you? What did you call me? How did I get here? Where did you come from?”  
  
She sat back on her heels and watched him worriedly. “My lord? It is I, Mithrellas. Do you not recognize me? I know I must look a mess, but it really is me.”  
  
He shook his head and groaned as the pain started again. Mithrellas moved quickly to his side. “Do you not remember the pathway collapsing yesterday evening throwing both you and I into the river?” Mithrellas gently helped him steady himself. Through clenched teeth, he muttered a painful “no”.  
  
“My lord, you have a bad head wound and from your reaction it must be very painful. I do not think this is the time for a discussion. I have some lembas for you and then you should get some rest. Later when you feel better I will answer all of your questions that I can.”  
  
“The wolves…” he said weakly.  
  
“I will stand guard. You can relieve me in a few hours after you get some rest.” ‘Rellas said firmly. “Until then you must rest.”  
  
He closed his eyes and agreed reluctantly. “Very well, but please take my sword.”  
  
He was in too much pain to question his sudden trust in the perceived strange elleth or notice her worried expression. He accepted the square of lembas chewing it slowly and with great effort before finally swallowing it. Each chew sounded like a thunder crash echoing through his head like a series of continuous explosions. Finally, he reached the end of the way bread and gratefully slipped back into the oblivion of sleep.  
  
Mithrellas returned to the fire where she considered his questions. He had neither recognized her or his own name. He had no memory of what had happened or how they had wound up in the river. Uneasily she tried to consider what actions to take if he was not better in the morning. What should she do if the wolves returned? Shaking her head in anxiety, she moved around the edge of the sandbar and collected pieces of wood. At least the fire would be useful if they did. Adding several armloads to the small pile, she sat down and waited for morning. She could only hope their rescuers would arrive soon.


	9. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

Mithrellas found her self drifting in and out of sleep and struggled to stay awake. Worn out by the past events that led to their current predicament, it was not long before she too finally succumbed and joined the elf lord in a deep sleep. Several hours later, she was awakened by the loud crash of nearby thunder and wail of wind racing through the chasm. Struggling to orient herself, she turned towards the direction of the thunder and frowned. The dirty grey clouds obscured the night sky and roiled in an angry mass drifting lower towards the ground. It was clear even to her that the rains would soon fall once more and the river would raise covering their present location.  
  
‘Rellas shook her head and grimaced. They would have to seek higher ground if they expected to survive long enough for rescuers to find them. Once more, her eyes turned towards the shadowed opening on the cliff face above. Marks of previous floods did not reach its level and if they could manage to reach it, they should be safe. She turned her attention to where Elrond lay still and unmoving. She moved to the elf lord’s side and gently shook him.  
  
“Elrond, please wake up.”  
  
He stirred and gazed up at her in confusion for several moments before he was able to focus. He sat up, winced and closed his eyes still clearly suffering the pain from his head wound. “‘Rellas? Is it time for me to take the watch?”  
  
‘Rellas hesitated then answered. “It has been quiet and you clearly needed the rest more then I did, so I let you sleep. However, that is not the reason I awoke you hiren, we have another problem. There will be more rain by morning and we must seek higher ground.”  
  
Elrond moved his head cautiously nodding his agreement. “I will try to follow you but I do not think my leg will carry me very far. If I cannot move quickly enough, you must see to your own safety and leave me.”  
  
‘Rellas stood up and stared down at him thoughtfully before responding. “I do not think that will be necessary hiren. There is an opening in the cliff above us and if we can reach it we should be alright.”  
  
Elrond turned and looked up towards where she pointed. He studied the area below it and carefully noted a possible route over the rock, scrub trees and bushes that clung to the stony surface of the wall. “I agree. If I am careful I should be able to climb up.”  
  
‘Rellas nodded and pulled the ropes from the pile of supplies near the fire. “Do you think you can make it unaided if I wrap your leg to protect your wound from further injury? It will probably make it rather stiff and awkward. I will climb up and drop a line down to aid your efforts. If you secure it around your waist, I can help pull you up and tie it off so that you do not slip back. That should act as an anchor and take some of the strain off you while you climb.”  
  
He studied her intently before answering. “Do you think you can hold my weight if necessary?”  
  
She shook her head. “Not if it were your dead weight and my bare hands alone. If I can find something to anchor the rope about then I can keep it taunt until you climb high enough to release the tension on the line then I can tighten it again.“  
  
Elrond nodded and gestured at their supplies. “We will need to lift them as well.”  
  
“I know. After you are up there, I will return here and tie them to the rope. If you are able to draw them up then I will rejoin you and we will wait for rescue there. If you cannot then I will have to make the necessary trips back and forth.”  
  
“’Rellas, I am sorry to be such a burden. I fear I am far more of a hindrance then a help.”  
  
“We are alive hiren nin. The Valar have shared their grace with us. You injuries could have been much worse or I could have been the one with the greater hurt. I could have missed the remains of the packhorse and the supplies. Your wounds will heal and we will have shelter and food.” ‘Rellas sorting through their supplies and pulled out the boots, offering them to Elrond. “I hope they fit hiren, you will need them for the climb.”  
  
He looked at her strangely. “Do you always carry extra boots, hiril?”  
  
Chuckling she looked up at him mischievously. “Only when I plan to be marooned with a handsome hiren!”  
  
He found himself grinning back at her. “What else do you have hidden in that bag of wonders?”  
  
She pulled out the clothing she had found stuffed in among the other tings in the saddlebags and frowned as she sorted through them. “These will need to be washed before you could use them but they are in far better shape then what you are wearing. One of this tunics should fit you I think.” She held up one and measured it against his body.  
  
Elrond looked down at the tattered remains of his clothes and snorted ruefully, “Do you not mean what I am almost wearing?”  
  
Smiling she shook out the uncured hide pieces and studied several of them. “I should be able to piece together rough leggings for you once we are up in the cave. We will need the thongs to tie bundles of the supplies together before we can lift them on the rope. I will do a quick wash of the tunics before we make the climb and they can dry while we wait for rescue.”  
  
For the next hour, both prepared for their move to the cave. Elrond refused to sit while she did all the work and painfully hobbled up and down the sandbar collecting firewood and organized it into small compact bundles tied with the thongs of hide which he then stacked near the bottom of the cliff. ‘Rellas watched his progress worriedly fearing he would tire himself or cause his leg wound to open up thus making it more difficult for him to make the climb. Sighing, she tied the various pieces of rope together using seaman’s knots her hervenn had taught her and coiled it neatly before laying near the fire. Not for the first time was she grateful to have lived in the Gray Havens among Cerdin’s seamen. When she had finished with that she repacked the backpack with the food and other items she had salvaged from the body of the packhorse. Finally, she did a quick wash of the tunics and wrung them out before rolling them up and setting them on top of the ropes.  
  
“Elrond, hiren, please come and sit down. We must eat and you must rest for a while. I must wrap your leg soon.” She offered him some lembas.  
  
He turned from the growing pile of small bundles and limped back towards the fire where he settled down awkwardly before accepting the way bread. “Hannon le, ‘Rellas, I think we are just about ready. After we have eaten, we should start the climb. It would appear we are running out of time.”  
  
She nodded looking up at the sky. “I agree hiren. We have another hour before dark. After that, we can expect the rain before morning. I do not know how much longer it will be before the river floods again.” They sat in companionable silence until both had finished eating then Elrond sighed and struggled to his feet.  
  
“I am ready.” His face was grim.  
  
‘Rellas lifted a piece of hide and lengths of cut skin to fashion a protective cover for Elrond’s leg and bound it securely about his upper thigh and knee. “I think this will cover the worst part of your leg wound. I regret that your knee must be bound as well but if you catch any part on a rock or limb, you could tear it open again.”  
  
He nodded and gingerly moved about testing his balance and movement. He looked surprised. “It is easier to move then I expected. It will make the climb easier.”  
  
‘Rellas picked up the rope and wrapped it over a shoulder and under an arm. As she moved towards the cliff base, she picked up the backpack and added it to the small pile of items waiting to be lifted to the cave. Elrond followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you do not want me to go first?”  
  
“No, hiren. If we could wait a couple of days, your wounds would be much better and our risk less. But we do not have the time, we must get to higher ground now.”  
  
“I agree. Just be careful ‘Rellas. There is something unfinished between us.” He frowned as he struggled to remember.  
  
‘Rellas smiled at him, “Yes hiren, we have an unfinished talk that needs to be dealt with.” With that, she faced the cliff and began to work her way up the face climbing slowly.  
  
Elrond watched her progress intently and relaxed with relief as she pulled herself safely over the edge of the cave entrance and disappeared. “Will it suit ‘Rellas?”  
  
“Just a minute hiren nin.” Her voice grew faint and then she reappeared peering over the edge. “It is very small, but it is dry and there are no signs of animal use. I just need to find something I can use as an anchor point for the rope. Oh, there is a large rock further back. I hope it will not shorten the length of the rope but it is the only thing I can see.” All was silent for a while and the rope was let down where it stopped about five feet short. She called down, “Can you reach it?”  
  
“I will have to climb up before I can reach it and secure it for my climb.”  
  
“Be careful please hiren.”  
  
Elrond carefully made his way over the rough ground and climbed up on a large boulder. Reaching for the rope, he snagged hold of it and used it to pull himself further up the cliff wall. He was then able to wrap it around his waist and loop around a shoulder. He called up to her. “I have it now. Are you ready for me to begin?”  
  
“Yes.” There was a slight tightening of the rope and he knew she had pulled it taunt. The next few minutes were pure torture as his body protested the further abuse he was heaping on it and if it were not for the constant tension ‘Rellas maintained on the rope, Elrond suspected he would not have made it to the top. As it was, he found himself bumping and scrambling over and around impeding rocks and scraggly brush and trees. It was with much relief he finally pulled himself over the edge and joined ‘Rellas in the cave. Nearing exhaustion, he undid the rope and coiled it before handing it back to the elleth.  
  
She looked at him worriedly. “Will you be able to pull up the supplies?”  
  
“Give me a few minutes to rest. The bundles are small and do not weigh much. By the time you climb down and tie them on I should be able to do it.” He gestured towards the rock she had used as an anchor “I will not have to use that so the rope should be long enough to reach the bundles without you having to lift them up to tie them on.”  
  
She nodded in agreement, and before sitting down on the cave mouth edge, she once more gave him an end of the rope, which he wound about his arm. “I will try to be as quick about this as I can. I would like to get everything moved so we can settle in and get some sleep. We can organize things in the morning.” With that, ‘Rellas disappeared over the edge and quickly found her way down to the bottom.  
  
Elrond played out the rope and she secured the backpack on the end. A few tentative tugs and it moved swiftly up the cliff face and disappeared into the cave. Shortly thereafter, the rope was again lowered, and the remaining bundles were just as quickly lifted up and safely stowed within their temporary refuge. ‘Rellas took one last look around to make sure nothing was forgotten and then for the third time face the cliff wall. Now very tired, she climbed slower and when she reached the top strong hands pulled her up and over into the security of their lair.  
  
Neither said a word as they both moved towards the cave rear and collapsed in an untidy heap. Elrond sighed and closed his eyes his head again a pounding cacophony and his thigh a burning fire. With that he sank into a deep sleep leaving ‘Rellas to watch over him deeply worried. After a short time, she stirred and pulled out the packsaddle covers and placed them over his limp body. One final effort and she spread out the wet tunics hoping they would be dry by morning. He would need to change into one and she suspected she would have to tear one of the others into bandages to redress his wounds. Moving carefully, she curled up next to him and sought her own rest.  
For the time being, they were safe.  
  
  
  
Hiren-lord  
Hiren nin-my lord  
Hiril-lady  
Hervenn-husband  
Lembas-elvish way bread  
Hannon le-thank you  
Elleth-elf maiden


	10. A Wet Result!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

Morning light was flooding in through the opening of the small cave that Elrond and Mithrellas had taken shelter in the night before. ‘Rellas stirred and sat up momentarily disoriented. Elrond was not at her side and she looked about in panic. With a sigh of relief, she found him standing at the cave opening a dark figure against the light.  
  
“Good morning hiren.” She yawned and stretched before joining him. “It looks as if the weather has finally broken and we may have some clear days for a change.” She peered out at the white clouds scudding across an impossibly deep blue sky.  
  
Elrond nodded and smiled at her. “Not only has it cleared up but the river is fast dropping. I believe we can make some real plans to get out of here.”  
  
‘Rellas frowned. “Is that wise hiren? If we leave our sanctuary, will not we be more visible to our enemies? Your wounds have not yet healed sufficiently and I am worried about that head wound. You have had amnesia and your headaches are bothersome.”  
  
He shook his head carefully and grimaced briefly. “It is much better this morning and I have remembered a great deal more, ‘Rellas, although it is still a little patchy in spots. There is pain if I try to send out mental calls, but I think I should be able to reach ‘Fin and the others later today. I for one would like to bath. You can redress my leg wound after that. Then we can see what can be salvaged from our cloths and put on something a little more formal then this raggedy remnant of a tunic.” He turned and limped slowly back into the cave settling down near the packs.  
  
She grinned and pointedly studied the muddy torn remnants of his tunic. “It is hardly proper raiment for the Lord of Imladris, Elrond.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes briefly at her flippancy then grinned back ruefully. “I doubt even Gandalf himself would recognize me thusly arrayed. Let us see what you were able to save. If I can trade these rags for something among them then these rags can be washed and used for bandaging.”  
  
‘Rellas nodded then paused. “Perhaps we should eat first hiren. You had nothing since our midday break before our accident and you only ate a little bit last night. I know I will feel much better when I have something.” She looked at him intently studying his strained face.  
  
Elrond sighed. “You are right and I know better. I am not a very good patient, ‘Rellas. I hate having someone fuss over me.”  
  
“You are used to doing all the worrying, hiren, and watching over the others under your care so that they are kept safe.”  
  
“I get the feeling you do much the same, hiril.”  
  
“Ah, you have caught me out hiren.” She pantomimed surprise.  
  
With that, they tore open the packs and dove into the packs of way bread, nuts, and the pitifully few remaining bruised pieces of fruit. After completing their brief meal, ‘Rellas repacked their supplies and straightened up the cave. Watching, Elrond rose and collected the dry tunics spread about the cave after ‘Rellas’ washing the evening before. Holding a soft grey one up against his chest, he frowned.  
  
“It appears I am to wear the uniform of one of the Galadhrim.”  
  
“And boots.” ‘Rellas pulled the rescued pair of soft black leather half boots out of the pack and waved them at the elf lord.  
  
Elrond chuckled and stretched out his legs wagging his one good booted foot and bare foot together. “Do you think they will fit me?”  
  
“Well having two is better than just the one you have now. If they are too small, we can slit them on top and wrap stripes of the leather hide around them. If they are too big, we can wrap your feet in strips of cloth before you put them on. If we have to do any walking or climbing in these rocky cliffs you need to have some protection for your feet.”  
  
“Agreed, now can we please climb down and get cleaned up?”  
  
‘Rellas stood and collected the remaining clothing before bundled them up. She coiled a rope and joined Elrond at the cave entrance where he was preparing to descend.  
  
“Hiren, please wait.”  
  
Elrond paused and his face darkened when he saw the rope. ‘Rellas,  
I am quite capable of making it to the bottom without that.”  
  
She stood silently looking at him before shaking her head. “I do not think we should risk it just yet. It is obvious your leg still bothers you and I will feel much better if the rope gives you some stability while you descend. I could not face your hin or Glorfindel and explain why you lay smashed against the cliff face were you to slip.”  
  
“”Rellas…” Elrond sighed.  
  
“Please hiren, we still have a discussion to pursue and I really would like for you to be able to do so.” Her eyes were soft and pleading as she held out the rope towards the elf lord.  
  
He groaned. “I cannot refuse when you look at me that way. Very well, let us get this over.”  
  
It was a slow decent and Elrond was glad ‘Rellas had insisted he use the rope. For all his protestations that he was able to cope without help, he found himself very near the end of his strength.  
  
“So much for the fabled ability of the eldar to recover from trauma and heal quickly,” he muttered darkly.  
  
He picked up the bundle of clothing and boots and coiled the rope when she dropped it and watched as she followed him down. Smiling wryly as she joined him, he shrugged at her knowing look and admitted reluctantly. “You were right, I still have some further healing to do.”  
  
He gestured towards the water. “The river has dropped and now runs clear. If we can find a quiet pool, then we should be able to enjoy a good soak. I for one will be glad to wash the mud and blood from my hair and soak some of the soreness out of my muscles.”  
  
‘Rellas chuckled. “I fear the water may still be cold, hiren, but we may be lucky and find a place where the sun has warmed the rocks sufficiently to heat the water enough to ease your muscles.” She paused. “We should not get too far from the shelter of the cave just yet, we may still need its protection.”  
  
Elrond sighed, “You are right, I still am not thinking as clearly as I should.” He held out a hand and took hers lifting it to his lips. “Hannon le.”  
  
They began a slow walk along the bank and found a deep quiet pool just beyond the curve of the river upstream. There was a small sandy beach surrounded by several large boulders that stretched out into the water and acted as a dam against the current on the up-stream side. Elrond helped ‘Rellas climb through the rocks and they stood gazing at the sun dappled pool.  
  
“I think this will do very nicely, do you not?” He glanced at his companion and at her nod, dropped the bundle of clothes and boots.  
  
Elrond removed his sword and striped off his tattered tunic, and undid the leather wrap from his leg. He glanced at her and with a smile turned away from her before removing his leggings. With a sigh of relief, Elrond waded into the water and sank into its warmth gratefully. He floated for a time before ducking under several times to remove the dirt and blood from his body. He stiffened when he felt the gentle touch of hands on his head and turned swiftly to find ‘Rellas floating beside him. He could not help himself and looked down at her figure gleaming palely through the clear water. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “Is this wise hiril?” He questioned roughly.  
  
“Your hair is caked with blood and tangled into knots. Allow me to help you remove them hiren. There is no one to comment one way or the other about our actions so we can relax and tend to one another’s wounds.” As for my lack of clothing, you have seen me before and I assure you there is nothing you have that I have not also seen.”  
  
He opened his eyes and studied her face intently before finally nodding. As she moved up and down gently in the current, he reached out and grasped her waist gently to steady her. With careful hands, she began to massage the tangle over his head wound with soft fingers and work out the congealed blood. He continued to watch her as she worked. At her signal, he ducked under several times and rinsed his hair thoroughly. She continued to gently work at the various knots and tangles until she finally was able to finger comb a semblance of order to his hair. Leaning back she patted the last wet lock into place and grinned at him in satisfaction.  
  
“Now you begin to resemble the Lord of Imladris and not an orc refugee.”  
  
Elrond found himself smiling then his eyes were once more drawn to the pale gleam of her body and the smooth curves of her breasts emerging from the water. His eyes darkened and his hands tightened once more about her waist drawing her closer. Heat started pooling in the lower recesses of his abdomen and his loins tightened as her body repeatedly was pushed against his in the slow current.  
  
“‘Rellas?” He asked hesitantly, desiring her but fearing her refusal  
  
“Aye… Elrond.”  
  
She drew his head down and sought his mouth with eager lips. His hungry response soon had them sinking beneath the surface as each struggled to draw the other as close as possible. Gasping and laughing, they both erupted from the water and holding hands moved to the safety of the shore.  
  
Elrond gently pulled her around to face him and shook his head wryly as he took her in his arms. “A river eddy is not the best place to make love, yet I cannot deny I desire you here, and now, in this place. Even though the riverbank is a poor substitute for a scented bed with silken sheets in a darkened room lit only by a dying fire, I do not wish to delay any longer. May we not have our discussion now ‘Rellas?” He slid his hands easily to her hips and pulled her tightly against his arousal.  
  
‘Rellas bent her head and rested her forehead against his shoulder before once more lifting her face for his kiss. “Aye, hiren, I too desire you and can think of no better time and place to have our “discussion”. I would be your lover for as long as we both desire and grant what comfort I may. Yet we know that it must end before the time comes for either of us to sail, I to join my hervenn and you to join your hervess.”  
  
Elrond studied her face for long moments then nodded. “We had best return to the safety of the cave. I cannot offer you a glass of wine or a delicious meal before our joining, but at least we can insure some measure of safety.”  
  
Turning towards the pile of clothes, he slipped on a clean tunic and pulled on the battered leggings. He grimaced and donned the boots surprised to find they were nearly a fit.  
  
‘Rellas chuckled at the expression on his face. “Well that is one thing we will not have to alter!” She paused and chuckled again. Gesturing at his leggings she continued. “Perhaps we should wash those out first before we return to the safety of the cave, hiren!”  
  
Elrond glared at her through hooded eyes before answering in mock anger. “Impudent one. I am in no mood for jests. Get thee to the cave and spread yourself upon the bed awaiting my pleasure.”  
  
‘Rellas angrily halted her redressing before she noted the twinkle in his eyes. Meekly she bowed pulling a clean tunic one and responded. “Aye, hir nin,”  
With that, she swaggered off swinging a very bare bottom at him.  
  
“Cheeky git,” he growled after her and grinned when she exaggerated her waggle even more. He picked up the remaining clothes and followed his soon to be lover.  
  
  
Hiren-lord  
Hiril-lady  
Hin-children  
Hannon Le-thank you  
Hervess-wife  
Hervenn-husband


	11. At Last We 'Talk'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

Elrond watched as ‘Rellas climbed up the short distance to their sheltering cave and disappeared. He paused for a moment and glanced about the lower edge of the river bank pleased to see that all traces of their earlier presence had been swept clean by last night’s flooding. At least their enemies were unlikely to find them unless they were alerted to their presence or hunting for them diligently.  
  
He studied the canyon walls looking for something he could describe to ‘Fin so that the searchers could more easily locate and rescue the two of them. There was no way they could climb out on their own with his leg injury and ‘Rellas would not leave him even if he would let her. She would have no protection against yrch and he was certainly in no condition to provide it. The ground was impassible due to the piles of boulders and rocks that littered it and the nearby river. The swift river current added to their difficulties since it could suck them under and pin them down in a sinkhole or against a sunken rock No, it was best to remain where they were and let ‘Fin and the others come to them.  
  
Elrond sat down on a rock and closed his eyes. It was time he tried to reach either the gwanur or the balrog slayer. He knew without a doubt that they were searching frantically for him and his hin would be devastated. After the loss of their naneth, his hin has become almost obsessive about his well-being. It was one of the reasons he had so seldom left the safety of Imladris.  
  
*’Fin? * He sent cautiously. *Are you there? *  
  
*Elrond…Mellon nin. You are alive! * Glorfindel joyfully responded at once.  
  
Elrond flinched as the sound of his exuberance echoed through his head and sending jagged flashes of pain bouncing across tender nerve ending.  
  
*Yes, but I am not sure just where we are. I do not recognize anything. We cannot climb out either. The best description I can give you is that we are trapped in a rather large bend of the river that swings to the east as it flows south. There are large piles of boulders apparently dropped in the south corner from previous flooding. In fact, that is what caught us as we were dragged along. *  
  
*We? The Lady Mithrellas is with you? Are you both all right? *  
  
*Yes we are. The Lady ‘Rellas suffered mostly cuts and bruising and I received a knock on the head and a rather deep cut on my thigh. That is why I did not contact you earlier; I was unconscious for a time. ‘Rellas has tended to my injuries and thanks to her we have shelter and food. It is best we sit tight until you can come for us. *  
  
*We are on our way. *  
  
*The others? *  
  
*They are fine and will be much relieved at your news. I sent Arwen and the ellyth along with the warriors on the far side of the collapse on to Imladris. I did not want to have to worry about their safety while we searched for you. She was much distressed and if you can send her your reassurance, it would help her greatly. *  
  
*Fin, please do it for me. I fear my head injury is such that my ability to send a mental call so far is not possible right now. It is getting better but even now, the pain is returning and I must rest. *  
  
Glorfindel was silent then his voice echoed once more in Elrond’s mind this time more gently  
.  
*Mellon nin, rest. I will call periodically as we progress along the canyon rim and wait for a response from you to guide us the rest of the way. *  
  
*Thank you ‘Fin. Give my love to hin nin. “  
  
*I will. Stay safe. *  
  
Once more Elrond sat silently relieved to have that task successfully completed. Sighing he opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head gently until the pain once more eased as the tension from his efforts to communicate with “Fin diminished. His fingers sought the wound at the side of his head near his ear and he was pleased to note that it was healing well.  
  
“Elrond?” ‘Rellas appeared at the cave mouth and noted that he was rubbing his neck. She called down to the elf lord, her voice heavy with concern. “Are you all right?  
  
He looked up at her anxious face and smiled. “Very all right, hiril nin. I have just contacted Glorfindel and alerted him that we are both well and awaiting the arrival of our rescuers.”  
  
She swallowed hard. “I thought you might have changed your mind.”  
  
His face softened. “No, lirimaer, that is not even something I gave a thought to. I just wanted to make sure that nos nin and mellyn nin knew we were safe and well and so ease their concerns. I do not wish our next few hours to be interrupted by their frantic calls. I intend to enjoy the pleasure and joy that a very special and beautiful hiril has offered to share with me.”  
He paused. “You are still of the same mind are you not?”  
  
‘Rellas blushed, something she had not done for a long time and smiled. “No, hiren, I have not changed my mind.” With that, she disappeared back into the cave swiftly.  
  
Elrond chuckled and rose from his rock. With firm steps and only an occasional limp, he crossed to the canyon wall and began the brief climb to the cave. Pulling himself over the edge, he joined her pausing to watch as she lay out the two pieces of packsaddle covers and nervously smoothed them.  
  
She looked up at him sadly. “These are poor substitutes for fine linens, hiren.”  
  
He shook his head gently and placed a hand on her shoulder in a caress. “It is better than the river, ‘Rellas.” For a moment, he was silent, and then kneeling next to her he slipped his arms around her pulling her close and rested his forehead against hers. “I too, would wish for a different bed and I promise you once we have reached Imladris, I will provide one worthy of our passion. Do not regret what we have now, it is but a temporary thing. Here we will celebrate both our survival and our finding one another after such a long lonely time.”  
  
‘Rellas raised a hand and gently touched his cheek smiling. “Ayah, Elrond.”  
Then she kissed him and pulled him down to the covered cave floor after her. Laughing he rolled over her and grabbed her hands which were tugging at his tunic and then pinioned them above her head.  
  
She grinned up at him and wiggled under his body reminding him she only wore a tunic and it quickly rode up under her breasts. His eyes turned dark grey as his own body reacted to the slid of her bare skin across the remnants of his torn breeches. He bent and captured her mouth teasing it open with gentle nips and tender licks of his tongue. As she opened to him, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and began a sweet duel with hers. Releasing her hands, he pushed her tunic up and began an exploration of her full breasts with his long firm fingers, cupping and rubbing a roughened thumb against each suddenly tender nipple.  
  
Rellas’ hands tangled themselves in his hair and held him prisoner as she hungrily fed on his own hot mouth. As he moved over her, he placed demanding kisses over her eyes and throat before pulling back and sitting astride her body he hurriedly removed his own tunic and then dropped back only to roll over pulling her astride him in turn and helping her remove hers.  
  
She sat there a moment completely nude and rested her hands on his chest. With a teasing smile, she began her own slow exploration of his body, pausing now and again to bend over and bite a place then soothing it with a lick and kiss. He laid silently his arms relaxed over his head watching her intently as she enjoyed her own voyage of discovery. Occasionally he clenched a fist whenever she hit a particularly sensitive place but other than that, he was content to allow her the freedom to explore as she desired. She worked her way down his body until she reached the waist of his breeches.  
  
She sat up straight and locked on to his eyes as she pulled slowly at the ties that held them closed. He returned her look just as intently then grasped her hands reluctantly.  
  
“Ayah, ‘Rellas, poor as they are, these are the only breeches I have at the moment, so you must allow me to remove them without further damage.”  
  
Laughing, she rolled off him allowing him to sit up and remove his boots and standing to remove his damaged breeches. She admired his long muscular body and sighed rather lustily as he returned to her side. He stood there amused at her reaction his hands resting on his narrow hips and his arousal at full attention.  
  
“Surely I cannot still cause an elleth to swoon at my elfly countenance after all these millennium.”  
  
She went still and gazed up at him before answering quite seriously. “There are many ellyth that would be delighted and honored to share your bed if you so choose, Elrond. How you can believe otherwise is difficult for me to understand. You are admired for many reasons, not just for the power you wield as the Lord of Imladris, but the manner in which you do so. You are admired for the steadfastness of your purpose, for the concern and compassion you exhibit to your people, for your devotion to your family and not least of all, for your lack of self-importance or arrogance. When you add your pleasing physical beauty, it is a difficult combination to ignore.”  
  
He stared at her through suddenly narrowed eyes before asking equally seriously. “And what is it that you seek from the Lord of Imladris, Lady Mithrellas?”  
  
She smiled at his sudden suspicion. “Only the elf Elrond under the burden the Lord carries, hiren. I have no need to enjoy the reflection of his power. I would hope he would find in me freely given comfort, affection and friendship without any strings attached, which he would choose to provide in return.”  
  
‘Rellas reached for his hand and rubbed it against her cheek slowly. “We are much the same you and I, Elrond. I may not have the responsibility of command or the leadership of a great people as you do, but I do know the loneliness of a mate taken from me. I too have watched the pain of hin nin as they struggled to grow up with out a parent and the joy when they succeed in building their own lives in spite that pain. I have never felt the desire to take a lover since I was content to wait until I sailed and reclaimed my hervenn when I reached the Undying Lands. Nos nin have kept me busy and satisfied, yet when I met you I felt a hunger to share a physical possession spring to life. I found myself wondering not what the Lord of Imladris was like but what the elf Elrond was like and did he long for someone to share a simple and uncomplicated relationship for a time.”  
  
She dropped his hand and stood before him, “I understand your need for caution hiren and have no wish to place you in a situation where you would feel uncomfortable or suspicious of my intentions. If you desire we will simply call it a day and when we rejoin the others I will remain merely a companion sent by the Lady Galadriel to watch over my charges and depart from Imladris at once for the Havens to rejoin my family there.” Her eyes remained fixed on him steadily as she waited for his decision.  
  
Elrond exhaled slowly and reclaimed her hands. “’Rellas, forgive me. My only excuse is that I must be cautious in my choice of relationships as well as friendships and it has been a long time since I was face with such a personal one. A wrong choice can have far reaching consequences for others beyond myself.”  
  
She nodded. “I know. I have watched far too many drawn to the circles of power in both Lothlorien and the Grey Havens. Many see only the glamour and beauty of Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel and not the danger or darkness they must keep at bay.” She paused and grinned. “Lord Cirden has little patience for such foolishness and tends to ignore any attempts much to their frustration.”  
  
“He does, doesn’t he.” Elrond chuckled and pulled her back into the circle of his arms. At the touch of their bodies, both were reminded of their nude state and both fell silent.  
  
“’Rellas?” Elrond murmured quietly against her forehead, “I still would like to continue from where we left off.” In response, she bit his shoulder then pulled his head down for a heated kiss. His hands slid down her back and cupped her bottom as she tightened her arms about his neck. Pulling her pliant body tightly against his he walked her backwards until they reached the wall rising above their ground cover.  
  
His arousal had returned full force and she felt it rubbing across the mound of her stomach. She arched rubbing her breasts against his chest and he growled softly as he felt heat pooling in his loins. Slipping a hand between her legs his fingers sought the depths of her feminine core. She moaned against his chest and shifted her legs to allow him better access. He slid first one long finger, then a second inside deep testing her heat and wetness. Her hips moved jerkily as his fingers established a gentle rhythm. Their slow movements frustrated her and she moved in frantic pleading. His mouth continued to plunder hers while he lifted her and braced her against the wall thrusting a knee between her thighs opening her to his possession. She thrust her head painfully back against the rock wall when he reached her breasts and began to nibble the tender nipples and pulling them into his mouth nipping and suckling them in turn. ‘Rellas locked her legs about his waist and gasped as he entered her in one swift thrust seating himself deeply within her body.  
  
Pausing as he waited for her to adjust to his rough sexual invasion, he found himself watching her face as her passion increased. The sensation of her sheath wrapped so tightly around his swollen organ was both exciting and painful yet the need to drive into her again drove him to withdraw and once more plunge in hard. ‘Rellas cried out and began to meet him thrust for thrust.  
  
His heart beat increased sending his blood surging through his body. As he fought to control his climax he sought desperately to slow down but it had been too long since he had joined with an elleth and the feel of her hot channel around his engorged shaft unleashed his drive to completion. His loss of control caused him to drive into her mercilessly and he did so blindly, his head thrown back, his face becoming a frozen mask with eyes closed and lips pulled into a feral snarl. With a sudden cry, he climaxed and exploding within her. Elrond collapsed against her breathing hard still buried deep within her.  
  
‘Rellas clung to his heaving body and struggled to keep hold of him as they both slid to the floor leaving rock cuts and scratches across her buttocks and back. In spite of her pain, she knew he needed this and her arms tightened about him holding him closely against her. As he felt her trembling against him, he tried to pull himself away and release her only to have her protest. “No hiren, please, I still need you.”  
  
He lay back on the cover and arranged her body atop over his. He pushed her heavy fall of hair up over her shoulders his face full of regret. “’Rellas I am sorry I had so little control, I needed you more than I anticipated.”  
  
She smiled as she untangled herself from his body and sat up astride his hips firmly seating his shaft within herself. “That time was for you, this one is for me.” Leaning forward, she braced her hands against the rock wall and watched as his body tensed with her movements. He bent his knees, giving her stability while she rode his sex. His long fingers slowly splayed themselves hotly over her hips holding her firmly against his thighs. He smiled and thrust up against her several times. Shuddering she began to ride his movements until her body was frantic with need.  
  
Elrond moved his hands in leisurely fashion over her abdomen and up under the lower curves of her breasts, cupping them and shaping them before rubbing and pinching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers then moving back down to her hips and seeking the sensitive jewel between her thighs to torture her sweetly.  
  
She bent down capturing his lips in a deep kiss while she rode his shaft more insistently. Groaning against her mouth he entangled his fingers in her hair and held her face prisoner while countering hungrily. Within moments, his thrusts had become more powerful and deeper as he sought to carry them both to their release. ‘Rellas stiffened and pulled herself upright as she ground her hips against his riding hard. With his hands once more grasping her hips firmly he growled and thrust savagely one last time climaxing deep into her then fell back his hips bucking slowly several times and then slowly relaxed. ‘Rellas soon followed him shuddering against his heated body.  
  
As their breathing returned to normal, ‘Rellas and reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. Snuggling against him, she felt him shake with silent laughter as he drew her into the circle of his arms. “Indeed that was for you. I hope you do not mind if I enjoyed it also, lirimaer.” Grinning she slugged his arm and pointedly ignored him as they both settled into a contented sleep.  
.  
Yrch-orc (pl)  
Gwanur-brother, a pair of twin  
Hin-children  
Naneth-mother  
Mellon nin-my friend (male)  
Ellyth-elf maidens  
Hiril nin-my lady  
Hiril-lady  
Hiren-lord  
Lirimaer-beautiful one  
Nos nin-my family  
Mellyn nin-my friends  
Elleth-elf maiden


	12. Alone? Are You Jesting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

A/N * * indicates mind speech.  
As Mithrellas slowly awakened she found herself lying spoon fashion against a warm male body and smiled as an arm tightened around her waist.  
  
“Maeraur, hiren nin.”  
  
“Maeraur, hiril nin.” Elrond nuzzled her neck and chuckled when she bent further forward to allow him better access. “I have not finished with you just yet ‘Rellas. I would use this time to further ‘discuss’ our relationship….”  
  
*Elrond, mellon nin, you have need of caution. *  
  
The voice of Glorfindel intruded abruptly into Elrond’s mind and he sat up instantly alert. Signaling to ‘Rellas for silence, he responded to ‘Fin’s urgent warning.  
  
*’Fin, what is the danger? *  
  
*We have found fresh sign of yrch ahead of us and fear they block our path to you. They are searching for something…or someone. You must remain hidden until they move further away or we are forced to deal with them. *  
  
Elrond felt the frustration in his voice and smiled at ‘Rellas before responding. *We are well hidden in our little cliff side cave mellon nin and all traces of our presence below was removed during the last downpour and flooding that passed through here. We have enough lembas to last for another couple of weeks if necessary but will have to descend for water in another day or so. *  
  
*Stay where you are for as long as you can. I will let you know more when we find out how many of them there are and what direction they take. *  
  
*We will. Any indication of what may have focused their attention here? *  
  
*I can only guess, but they may have found either ‘Rellas’ or your mount downstream and are searching for the rider. *  
  
*More likely they found the packhorse or the supplies that ‘Rellas left behind when she salvaged what she could from the packs before moving back upstream. I do hope that Brethil managed to escape both the river and the yrch. *  
  
* We have not come across any sign of either of the horses. Highly likely they found either the pack or the packhorse. Just to be safe, do not risk exposing your location. We think we are but a few hours away and once the yrch are no longer a threat we will resume our search. *  
  
*We will be careful and stay put. *  
  
*One last thing. How are your wounds? Will we need anything special for either one of you if we have to move swiftly? *  
  
Elrond chuckled much to ‘Rellas’ puzzlement. *Only some clothes and a long rope. I fear I have little left of my leggings and would find it uncomfortable to do much riding in their present condition. ‘Rellas managed to retain both her boots and leggings. The rope will be needed to pull us up since I doubt it will be safe for either of us to leave by the river. *  
  
*Namarie, mellon nin, I will be in touch later this evening. *  
  
*Namarie, ‘Fin. We will be waiting. *  
  
Elrond turned his attention back to ‘Rellas and pulled her once more into his arms, settling back on their nest of pack covers with a satisfied sigh.  
  
“It appears mell nin, that we will be here a bit longer. That was Glorfindel and they are cut off from us by a party of yrch who apparently are searching for someone or something.”  
  
‘Rellas stiffened and stared up at him nervously. “Yrch?”  
  
He nodded. “Luckily we were able to go to ground before this last rain. They will find no trace below to point to our location. Once it is clearer when they will proceed away from us, our party will be able to safely resume their search. Until then we must remain hidden and take no action that might alert them to our presence here.”  
  
She relaxed and was silent as she considered his remarks. “We will need water before too long, hiren nin.”  
  
He shook his head. “No water, no bathing until we receive the all clear from ‘Fin.”  
  
‘Rellas sighed and wrapped her arms about the elf lord. “Then I guess we will just have to make the best of it, will we not?”  
  
“I suppose so.” He responded with an exaggerated grin and lifted himself to cover her body. “Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?”  
  
Glorfindel signaled his remaining warriors back into the cover of the trees and cursed inwardly as he took one last look at the trail signs before following close behind. Two elves quickly removed any trace of their horses’ hoof prints from the ground with random sweeps of tree branches before joining the rest of their party. Putting some distance between themselves and the river, they sought a sheltered glade where they made a cold camp and prepared to wait out the activities of the yrch.  
  
“Kiril,” he called out softly to one of the warriors. “We will need to set sentries out at some distance…”  
  
“Already taken care of, hiren nin. Will you let the gwanur know where to find us when they return from their scouting?”  
  
Glorfindel smiled at his lieutenant. “Already taken care of, meldir.”  
  
Kiril waved a hand in response and returned to assisting in setting up the camp.  
  
From the cliff tops Elladan and Elrohir had silently followed the progress of the small band of yrch down below as they moved noisily upstream. They had little fear they would be discovered since the abominations were totally focused on the riverbank. Gazing over the edge Elladan gestured at one of the yrch who carried a battered saddle proudly across his back.  
  
“’Roh, is not that the lady Mithrellas’ saddle?”  
  
“It must be, it does not look like ada’s but it is elvish.”  
  
“I hope little Eirien did not survive the flood before they found her.” ‘Dan said grimly. She deserved a better fate then being torn apart while she still lived by those…”  
  
‘Roh interrupted “I agree, but we may never know for sure what happened to her. At least both ada and ‘Rellas are safe for the moment.”  
  
“I hope we find them soon. I do not like not knowing just how badly ada was injured.”  
  
‘Dan nodded and both fell silent once more before following after the noisy band below.  
  
It was nearing late afternoon and ‘Rellas sat with her back against the cave wall near the cave opening. She watched the sleeping elf lord as he laid on his back an arm thrown over his eyes. Although he appeared relaxed and resting easily she still worried about the headaches that continued to plague him on and off. She wished she was more skilled as a healer but took comfort in the return of his memory.  
  
Her attention was suddenly drawn to the faint sound of voices that drifted up from below. Finally, their rescuers had arrived! She moved closer to the opening preparing to call down when something made her pause. The sounds should not be coming from below they should be coming from the cliff top above! Dropping to her knees she cautiously peered down and swallowed a gasp. There were yrch moving upstream! Backing away she moved further into the cave and knelt beside the elf lord. Placing a hand over his mouth she shook him gently.  
  
As he awoke she placed a finger to her mouth signaling silence and he nodded. At her gesture to the cave opening, he silently mouthed “yrch?” and she nodded. Frowning he rose silently and moved cautiously to the cave opening. As he watched, the band continued upstream and faded from view and hearing.  
  
“Rellas started to speak but halted at Elrond’s head shake.  
  
*We must remain quiet. It is not unusual for there to be stragglers. * He mentally warned her.  
  
At his caution she nodded and quietly settled down near the entrance watching his face anxiously.  
  
Tensely Elrond sent a tentative mental ‘search’ sweep around their refuge and found only the trace of the rapidly departing yrch. Sighing he settled down beside her and took her hand gently.  
  
*We are safe for the moment ‘Rellas, but we must remain silent to insure that no sounds echo off of the cliff walls and carry along the river. *  
  
*I understand. *  
  
*I had best contact Glorfindel and let him know about the yrch. It may help them find us more swiftly. *  
  
*I agree. Did you note how many of them there were? *  
  
*Only an approximation. Did you? *  
  
*Eleven, if there were no others beyond the main group itself. *  
  
Elrond frowned and closed his eyes against the pain as he focused on contacting Glorfindel.  
  
*‘Fin? Are you near? *  
  
*Ada? * A very familiar voice echoed loudly in the elf lord’s head.  
  
*’Dan? How…? *  
  
*Aya, ada, we are nearby. We have been trailing a small band of yrch along the river. *  
  
*They must be the same ones that just passed below us. ‘Fin warned us that there were yrch apparently hunting for something or someone and he feared it might be us. * Elrond smiled at ‘Rellas and drew her into the mental link.  
  
*Most likely. We have been keeping an eye on them but we also did not want to outflank them and join ‘Fin for fear we would miss locating you in the process. *  
  
*Ada, are you and ‘Rellas well? * ‘Roh’s voice chimed in. *We were very concerned that your wounds may add to the difficulty in your removal from the chasm. I hope your wait has not been too uncomfortable or painful. *  
  
’Rellas grinned at the elf lord when he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her as she joined the conversation. *Mae Govannen, hiren neth. We are both well and your ada is recovering quite nicely from his injuries. We are safely ensconced in our little cave and only await the arrival of someone with a long rope to remove us to the upper side of the cliff. *  
  
*We will let ‘Fin know where we are and seek a discrete place to await both his arrival and the safe distancing of the yrch. Then we can get you out of there. Just be patient a while longer! *  
  
*We will hin nin. Perhaps we will take this opportunity to rest. We will most likely need all of our strength for the climb. * Elrond chuckled as he pulled ‘Rellas into an embrace.  
  
Both ‘Roh and ‘Dan froze as they caught the tail end of their father’s thought and looked at each other with mixed emotions.  
  
“That is more information than I wanted to ever know,” grumbled ‘Dan to his gwanur.  
  
‘Roh shook his head. “It was about time, and what better way to spend their time until they are rescued?”  
  
The gwanur exchanged wry grins and prepared to go to ground awaiting the arrival of the balrog slayer and the rest of the accompanying warriors.  
  
  
  
Maeraur-good morning  
Hiren-lord  
Hiril nin-my lady  
Mellon nin-my friend (male)  
Yrch-orc (plural)  
Lembas-elvish way bread  
Brethil-silver birch-Elrond’s horse  
Namarie-farewell  
Mell nin-my dear  
Gwanur-twins  
Meldir-friend (male)  
Eirier-Daisy-Lady Mithrellas’ horse  
Mae Govannen, hiren neth-Well met, young lords  
Gwanur-brother, a pair of twins


	13. It Is About Time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

Glorfindel looked up from the sword he was cleaning as Elladan and Elrohir rode into camp and silently nodded at him. He waited for the confirmation that the yrch had traveled far enough down river so that the elves could safely extract Lord Elrond and the Lady Mithrellas from the cave they had taken refuge in after their disastrous plunge into the river several days prior.  
  
‘Dan swung down from his mount and moving to its head, gently rubbed its nose. He watched his brother grimace as he too dismounted and stretched grateful for the chance to relieve a cramped hip wounded in their earlier encounter with the yrch.  
  
At Glorfindel’s frown, ‘Roh grinned. “It is nothing, ‘Fin, we managed to dispatch five of the beasts before they knew what hit them. The three that escaped our ftrst encounter took a little longer to track down and eliminate.”  
  
‘Dan nodded in agreement. “We should be able to reach ada without any further problems with yrch.”  
  
Glorfindel set the sword aside and slowly rose to his feet, his face grim. “You deliberately engaged them knowing your ada and the Lady Rellas were nearby and that if you failed to kill them all, you risked all of our safety?”  
  
The two brothers looked at each other in surprise before ‘Dan turned his attention back to the older elf. “There was never any real danger ‘Fin. The two of us have fought greater numbers before. We both agreed that they posed a greater danger if they returned to their lair when we saw one carried the Lady ‘Rellas’ saddle. They would have returned with greater numbers to search for the rider. We thought it best to remove that possibility.”  
  
Glorfindel stood silently as he considered that bit of information. Finally he glared at ‘Roh. “You were wounded.”  
  
‘Roh grinned. “I have received worse in mock battles. A few moments of walking eases the stiffness and the wound is already healing.”  
  
Glorfindel shook his head in exasperation and turned towards the other warriors lounging about in small groups. “We had best see about retrieving your ada and the Lady ‘Rellas from their hiding hole. The sooner we are on our way back to our valley the happier I will be.” With a wave of his hand they all prepared to move out.  
  
  
‘Rellas sat looking over the small pile of their remaining supplies. “I do not believe there is anything here worth taking with us.”  
  
Elrond turned from the mouth of the cave and glanced about. “Perhaps the extra tunics? They remain undamaged. Whoever they belonged to might want them back. And the ropes and arrows?”  
  
‘Rellas frowned, “Do you think they really will want them? Will we not be able to replace all of them once we reach Imladris hiren?”  
  
The elf lord nodded, “I will replace what ever was lost including the boots, but if anything has special meaning to our unknown benefactor, he will certainly appreciate getting them back. The arrows should be saved. We may have need of them before we reach home.” He smiled at ‘Rellas before continuing. “I know I intend to cherish a certain tunic and length of deer hide after we leave here.”  
  
She laughed softly. “Very well I will pack them along with the arrows in one of the saddle packs.”  
  
Elrond returned his attention back to the cave opening and with gingerly care, continued to make mental sweeps of the area seeking their rescuers. He finally stopped and with a groan settled himself down beside ‘Rellas and closed his eyes.  
‘Rellas noted his white face and grew concerned. “Your headache has returned?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I am sorry, hiren, we have little water so I cannot brew anymore of the healing tea. I could climb down and get some…”  
  
“No, ‘Fin will be here soon with the others. They will have what is needed and we need not risk possible detection by the yrch.”  
  
“As you wish, but it would not hurt to eat some of the lembas. You have not had anything this morning and you need your strength for our climb. If they get here early enough this afternoon, they will want us up and out of here so that they can see to your wounds and then let you to get a night’s rest before we leave first thing in the morning. They will want to be sure you are well enough to travel.”  
  
Elrond looked at her strangely. “Have you been in touch with ‘Fin?”  
  
“No, but is only logical that they will want to get you to safety and out of the reach of danger.”  
  
He grimaced wryly. “It is strange to be needing healing instead of providing it. I cannot remember when I was last a patient instead of a healer.”  
  
“It will serve to remind you how they feel and hopefully improve your bedside manner, hiren.”  
  
He looked at her through narrowed eyes before smiling when he saw the teasing light in her eyes. “I suppose it never hurts to be reminded occasionally of one’s attitude when dealing with someone in pain.”  
  
She grinned mischievously then turned serious as she handed him a piece of lembas. “We have just a sip of water to share until they do get here. Should we have it now or later?”  
  
“Now I think, and when we have finished, I will sleep for a while. You are right, they will want to get on our way as soon as possible and I still tire easily.”  
  
‘Rellas nodded and handed him the nearly empty water skin and waited for him to finish his portion. Having finished both the lembas and the water she helped him settle down and covered him with one of the bag covers. “There, hiren, I will keep watch and wake you when they arrive.”  
  
He nodded and once more closed his eyes, his face strained and white.  
  
‘Rellas sat back on her heels and watched him with concern. It was obvious his headache was worse then it had been earlier in the day and she knew he had been trying to contact his comrades with his mental calls. He needed a skilled healer and she had only basic skills more suited to simple battle wounds, not his kind of head injury.  
  
Once she was sure he was sleeping she quietly finished packing the small bundle of tunics and arrows and moved it over to the cave entrance. After coiling the rope and laying it on top, she sat down and leaned her head back against the rock wall next to it. Closing her eyes, she waited for some sign of their rescuers.  
  
It was late afternoon when ‘Rellas finally heard the sound of a rope being lowered followed by a small cascade of falling rock from above the entrance. Startled she grasped a piece of firewood from the nearby small pile and moved back to the opening to insure that it was their friends and not an enemy seeking them.  
  
“Ada? ‘Rellas?” Elladan dropped to the small ledge and hung there, only the slender elvish rope keeping him safely in place. He grinned at the startled look on her face and at the improvised club she held. “You were not jesting, this is a small hole in the wall. Where is ada?” He accepted the hand she offered and swung into the cave ducking his head under the low ceiling. Untying the rope he pulled it in three quick jerks and it was withdrawn back up.  
  
“I am here ion nin.”  
  
“It is good to finely see you ada. We feared you lost to the river.” ‘Dan embraced his father then studied his father’s strained face. Looking to ‘Rellas he lifted an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
“He had a blow to his head.” She explained all that she had observed of Elrond’s symptoms since she had found him. “The wound on his thigh is healing nicely, but he has had severe headaches and I have not had the proper herbs or other medicinal teas that could help.”  
  
“We suspected that was the case and I have something here that should provide some relief. I will have ‘Roh send down a water skin and if you can get a fire going I will examine ada to see just what we need to do to get him… and you…out of here.”  
  
“In case you had not noticed,” the dry voice of Elrond interrupted them, “I am quite conscious and able to explain what I need before I climb out of here.”  
  
‘Dan and ‘Rellas looked at each other and grinned before continuing their discussion. “He will need someone to climb up along side because he is still having problems with his leg strength.” ‘Rellas pointed out.” He may need assistance to keep from striking that hip against the wall.”  
  
“How about you, hiril? Will you need assistance? What about your hurt?” Elladan queried as he mentally informed ‘Fin and ‘Roh as to what he had found and what he needed.  
  
“I should be able to make the climb safely with a rope tied to my waist and the help of someone pulling from above. Most of my injuries were bruises, and though most colorful, now cause little discomfort.”  
  
“I must reluctantly agree with ‘Rellas.” Elrond said. “I still tire easily and do not wish to contribute to a longer stay here because of foolish pride. Once we begin the actual climb, a rope and a steadying hand will be most welcome.”  
  
‘Dan nodded. “’Fin and the rest of our warriors are scouting the area and setting up a camp once the area is secured. We should be able to have you both out of here in a short while. Once you have had a decent meal and got cleaned up, we will address your wounds and let you both get a good night’s rest.”  
  
‘Rellas sighed, “A bath and clean clothes sounds wonderful.”  
  
‘Dan laughed. “It should be easy to provide you with both, hiril nin. Now if you can get a fire going I will see if we will have any difficulty in getting ada out of here.” He turned back to the cave entrance as the rope once more was lowered with a water skin; a small leather bound case and another wine skin tied together on its end. “Well ada, we will brew a strengthening tea, but how about a small swallow of miruvor while we wait?”  
  
Elrond smiled and sighed. “I think I can be persuaded!”  
  
Above ‘Fin and ‘Roh both chuckled. Elrond may be injured but he was the old Elrond.  
  
  
Ada-father  
Ion nin-my son  
Yrch-orc (p)  
Hiren-my lord  
Hiril-lady


	14. A Rescue Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

It did not take long for the elves to set up camp and begin the process of extracting Elrond and the Lady Mithrellas. While they made preparations above, down below ‘Dan brewed a restorative tea for Elrond. As he waited for the water to heat, he did a quick examination of Elrond’s injuries and re bandaged them with healing salves and clean bindings.  
  
“Rellas? Would you care for some of the tea? It should help remove any remaining pain.”  
  
“Yes ‘Dan, hannon le. I am quite well now, but hot tea would be most welcome.”  
  
As the two drank the refreshing tea, ‘Dan surveyed the cave more carefully and then peered down at the cliff face that angled down to the river. Shaking his head he turned to ‘Rellas and smiled at her.  
  
“How did you ever find this place and how did you manage to get up here? Certainly ada was in no condition to do it on his own.”  
  
Elrond grimaced, “I was no help at all, ion. She had already retrieve supplies from the packhorse and found shelter by the time she had caught up with me. Thanks to her, we had food, clothing, and shelter while waiting for rescue. She was able to bind up my injuries with skins so that I could make the trek up the canyon wall, and she helped me haul myself up to the cave along with the supplies before the river flooded again.”  
  
“It was sheer luck that I found the animal, hiren, and more luck that he carried the items he did. Common sense dictated I take what was available since I did not know what I would encounter in the coming hours. I had absolutely no idea where you were or even if you had survived but I had no doubt that our companions would be searching for us. I am just grateful that my footsteps were guided in the right direction and that we were able to find shelter before the rains and the yrch came.”  
  
‘Dan grinned. “It does not matter, hiril. You are both safe now and soon we will have you out of here.” He gestured to the small bundle lying near the entrance. “Does that go with us?”  
  
Elrond nodded. “The arrows, of course, are a necessity and should not be left. We do not know whom the clothes in the pack belong to, but I would like to return what remains and replace that which we used if possible. The rope saved us and remains serviceable and it seems wasteful to leave it behind.”  
  
“Very well, ada, I will send it up first.” ‘Dan turned back to the entrance and sent up the signal to begin their removal from the cave.  
  
Several slender lines of elven rope were secured by elves on the rim above and dropped to the cave below. ‘Dan secured the bundle and watched as it disappeared over the canyon rim.  
  
Elladan then helped ‘Rellas bind two about her body and watched as she was carefully drawn up. He held one line that prevented her from swinging or twisting about and released it as she progressed up the face of the rocky wall. Once she was safely standing on the cliff top and the ropes once more were lowered he turned to his father.  
  
“Ada? Are you ready?”  
  
“As ready as I will ever be ion nin.”  
  
A noise of falling stones and a thud drew their attention back to the entrance as Elrohir swung onto the narrow ledge and joined his brother and father in the cave.  
  
“Ada, it is good to see you. ‘Roh hugged his father and then looked him over carefully. He frowned over the number of bandages his father wore and looked questioningly at his brother. “’Dan?”  
  
“Most are only for protection as he climbs the cliff face. His head wound is pretty well healed and the one on his leg is progressing nicely. It looks worse then it is, ‘Roh.”  
  
‘Roh did not look convinced as he turned his attention back to his father. “Ada?”  
  
“I am fine ion nin. Cease your worry. Aside from a rather nagging headache I feel much improved over where I was two days ago. And I expect that will cease once I have been able get to my medical supplies. It was just our luck that it was not on the poor animal that went down the cliff with us.”  
  
“It was a good thing it was not on Gilpada either, ada. Otherwise we would have to wait until we found a fresh supply along the way or reached Imladris. I had very little of my supplies left after giving a large part of them to the Lothlorien group returning home.” ‘Dan said ruefully.  
  
“Has there been any trace of either Gilpada or ‘Rellas’ mount?” the elf lord asked.  
  
“None of Gilpada, ada, but I fear Lady Rellas’ is most likely dead. We saw a group of yrch and one of them had her saddle.”  
  
“You are sure it was the one her mount carried? It could have been mine.”  
  
‘Roh shook his head. “It was hers. We disposed of the yrch so that they would not alert their masters to finding the remains and possibly drawing more attention to this area.”  
  
Elrond lowered his head and shook it sadly. “I hope that Gilpada or the others did not suffer long. I shall miss my little star walker. He has been my faithful friend for many years.”  
  
“I hope so too, ada.” ‘Dan placed a comforting hand on his father’s shoulder.  
  
‘Roh nodded. “I too, ada. But there will be time to mourn later. We need to get you out of here and as far away as quickly as possible. Already we have remained in dangerous territory far too long and I fear our activities may have already alerted our enemies.”  
  
Elrond nodded and with a sigh he moved to the cave entrance followed by his ionnath. ‘Roh pulled in the ropes and helped ‘Dan in securing a sling about Elrond. Then with Elrond between them they signaled the elves above and assisted their father climbing the cliff. It was with great relief that Glorfindel and the waiting warriors finally had their lord safely amongst their numbers once more.  
  
Facing his lord and long time friend Glorfindel grasped Elrond’s arm in a warrior’s salute and then hugged him grinning. “For a time meldir nin, I thought to never see you again. I may never allow you to leave Imladris again.”  
  
Raising his brow Elrond cocked his head and returned both the salute and the grin. “It may well be some time before I even wish to do so meldir nin.”  
  
“’Fin, let us get ada settled so that he can get something for the headache and then get cleaned up and fed. I would like to see that both him and the Lady Rellas also get a decent night’s rest before we depart in the morning.” ‘Dan interrupted.  
  
“I agree, ‘Fin. Everyone can greet ada later.”  
  
“Ionnath nin,” Elrond snapped. “I am not ready for the Halls of Mandos just yet. I wish to make sure the Lady ‘Rellas is taken care of and I will greet our other companions before seeing to my own needs.” He glared at the gwanur.  
  
Glorfindel smothered a chuckle before placing a hand on the elf lord’s shoulder. “Elrond, I agree with your ionnath in part. Lady Mithrellas is even now refreshing herself and changing into clean clothing. She will be ready to join us for something to eat shortly. You should at least take something for your headache and then you can join us all at the campfire for dinner. Your warriors are eager to see that you are well and you can greet them there. Once you have eaten and they have done so, you can get cleaned up and settle down for some sleep. We will all feel much better once we are out of here.”  
  
Elrond studied his friend for a while then nodded tiredly. His face was beginning to look drawn and white with strain and he knew he would soon reach the end of his strength. “You are right. I would be grateful to have done with this headache.” He turned to ‘Dan and ‘Roh. “Ionnath nin, I know you all have been worried these past few days and I apologize for snapping at you. I am truly grateful for your concern and caring. I am however still the Lord of Imladris and there are others to whom I owe my thanks for their concern and aid over the past few days. A few moments to acknowledge that will not incapacitate me.”  
  
The gwanur exchanged glances and then sighed resignedly. ‘Roh nodded at his father. “Very well ada, but you must sit at the fire and let them come to you. Then you will seek your bed.”  
  
Elrond agreed and he soon found himself ensconced on a piece of log near the fire and sipping a heated potion that quickly eased his headache. One by one the warriors approached him and saluted him with smiles of welcome and good wishes. He was able to express his thanks with minimal effort and he found himself relaxing since he no longer had to fight the headache. He started to rise when the Lady Rellas appeared and when she shook her head at him he sank back on his improvised seat.  
  
She sniffed at the odors escaping the large cooking pot on the fire. “I am definitely ready for some decent food. Lembas may be fine for all you warriors, but it loses much appeal when that is all that is available.” She grinned at Elrond and sat down beside him. “I feel much better having finally removed those ruined garments and put on clean ones. You will also I am sure.”  
  
He smiled back at her. “I am sure I will, hiril nin. I will also enjoy a proper rest this night...although it will definitely be lacking in one thing I find most conducive to rest.”  
  
She blushed. “I doubt if you would rest properly hiren if that were available. Perhaps you will find it so once we have reached Imladris?”  
  
Glorfindel grinned as he listened to their byplay. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened to the two while they were in the cave. Aside from the fact that her care had enabled Elrond to survive in much better shape then he would have without her, he was glad that they had found the other comfort at well. Both deserved it.  
  
“Elrond, meldir nin,” ‘Fin said gently, “It is time for you to seek your rest. I have had some hot water placed in your tent. ‘Dan will help you clean up and re-wrap your injuries then give you something to help you sleep.”  
  
“Very well, ‘Fin. ‘Rellas, I will bid you good night. I hope you rest well.” He rose and waved to the others. “My thanks, mellyn nin, for your concern and aid. I will rest well this night knowing you have me in your care.”  
  
‘Fin and ‘Rellas watched as Elrond slowly walked with ‘Dan towards his tent.  
  
“You should also seek your rest, hiril nin.”  
  
“Yes, ‘Fin I will. I owe you my thanks as well. All of your comrades were most diligent in their efforts to find us.”  
  
Glorfindel smiled. “He is our lord, hiril nin. We are quite found of him and do not consider it a travail to care for him. I also can assure you that we would have searched just as diligently had it been only you who were lost.  
  
Mithrellas smiled. “I have no doubt hiren, but none-the-less, I am grateful.”  
  
“Your tent awaits, hiril nin.” 'Fin bowed and in a sweeping gesture escorted 'Rellas to her rest.  
  
Hannon le-thank you  
Ada-father  
Hiren-lord  
Yrch-orc-(pl)  
Ion nin-my son  
Ionnath-sons  
Mildir nin-my friends  
Gwanur-twins-a pair of brothers  
Hiril nin  
Mellyn nin-my friends


	15. A Way To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elronds sudden decision may well prove his undoing!

The pink and purple streaks of dawn chased the midnight blue threads of night from the eastern sky as the elven camp began to stir. Off to one side Glorfindel talked quietly with three warriors and watched as they disappeared from view to make the first scout sweeps of the day. Several other warriors began the preparations for breakfast; building up fires, hauling water for fresh tea and porridge and putting out baskets of fruit and way bread.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nodded as they passed by on their way to check on the horses.  
  
“Has ada awakened ‘Fin?” ‘Dan asked.  
  
“Not yet. Perhaps you should see to his rising. We need to be on our way as soon as possible. We have already lingered here longer then I am comfortable with.”  
  
‘Dan glanced at his brother and at ‘Roh’s nod turned back towards his father’s tent.  
  
“Very well, ‘Roh will see to the horses and I will check on ada.”  
  
On the far side of the camp Elrond found himself slowly waking from the first pain free sleep he had enjoyed in nearly a week. He smiled as he heard the voices of his ionnath and Glorfindel discussing the plans for their departure.  
  
*‘Rellas? * He sent out a soft mental call and flinched when she answered waspishly.  
  
* WHAT NOW? *  
  
* I merely wished to know how you are this morning, hiril nin. * His voice was conciliatory but belied the amusement it carried.  
  
She was silent for a moment. * Forgive my response, hiren. I have been up and packed for hours. I am becoming impatient with your warriors. Never have I had so many eager to assist me. Every time I turn around there is another one offering to help. Can you not do something to assure them I am quite able to attend to my own needs? *  
  
He chuckled. * They merely intend to show their relief over our safety, hiril. And you did aid me when I had need of it. Should they not show gratitude for the return of their lord? *  
  
• As I recall it was mutually provided, Elrond. *  
  
  
• Nonetheless, do not be impatient, hiril nin. Allow them to fuss over you. It is not often they have a beautiful elleth to do so. *  
  
Mithrellas sighed and shook her head in exasperation before grudgingly answering. “As you wish hiren, I will do my best to hold my temper. *  
  
* Good, now I must also prepare for our departure. I will join you for some tea shortly. *  
  
• Aye, hiril nin. *  
  
  
Elrond sat up and looked about the tent. He located the fresh clothes and new boots that had been laid out the night before and with a groan swung legs over the edge of the cot. He ran his fingers through his hair and made a face as he forced his stiffen muscles into movement. He knew it would only take a few minutes before he could move easily.  
  
“Ada?” A shadow appeared on the tent door flap.  
  
Elrond smiled. “I am awake, ion nin. Come in.”  
  
Elladan pushed aside the flap and entered pausing as he watched his father stretch and grimace when muscles did not respond as easily as usual.  
  
“Ada, if you are still unwell, then we will wait another day or two.”  
  
“That will not be necessary, ‘Dan. Even if I were seriously injured, we still would need=2 0to be on our way. We have already been here much too long. The masters of the yrch you destroyed will begin to miss them and start a search. We must be far away before they turn their attention to this area.”  
  
“Ada…”  
  
He looked at his son sternly. “My body is healing. It is only responding to the battering it received while I was in the river. As I move it will improve.”  
  
“Your head?”  
  
“A slight headache is beginning. Some tea will take care of that. Now if you will pass me the clothes you procured for me, I will dress.”  
  
Elladan studied his father and noted to his relief that Elrond’s color was much better and his eyes were bright and clear. “Very well ada. Do you require assistance…”  
  
“’Dan, I have been dressing myself for several thousand years without assistance.” Elrond gestured impatiently.  
  
Elladan sighed. “We nearly lost you ada. You cannot blame us for being worried and concerned enough to make sure you have what ever you need to get home safely without further harm.”  
  
Elrond’s face softened. “Of course not, ion nin. Now go and see if there is any of that special restorative tea prepared. As soon as I am dressed we can strike camp and pack up the equipment.”  
  
Elladan nodded and with one final look at his father, he turned and left the tent.  
  
• &nb sp; ‘Fin? * Elrond sent a mental call to his friend.  
  
• Aya, Elrond. Do you need assistance? *  
  
Elrond groaned. * Not you too, mellon nin. I am fine. I will be ready in a few minutes and you can have the warriors strike my tent and finish breaking camp. Mithrellas says she is ready as well. We should be ready to depart with in the half hour. *  
  
Glorfindel chuckled softly. *Are we anxious to get back to Imladris hir nin? *  
  
There was silence then Elrond’s voice crackled with anger and resonated in Glorfindel’s head. *Enough ‘Fin. We have enough to deal with right now and do not need any of your sly intimations to add to the situation. *  
  
Glorfindel shook his head and wryly answered. *Of course, hir nin, I only meant that it will be good to be home. *  
  
*I know exactly what you meant, and frankly it is none of your concern. It is mine, and the lady’s alone. Is that clear? *  
  
*Yes Elrond, it is. We will be ready to depart as soon as you and the lady have had breakfast. * Glorfindel frowned. He had obviously hit a nerve and he would have to watch his lord carefully. Elrond was seldom so easily ruffled.  
  
The elves quickly finished breaking camp and less then an hour later they were on their way. Elrond rode stone faced next to the Lady Mithrellas and glared periodically at Glorfindel. The warriors noting their lord’s displeasure with the golden haired w arrior watched them both greatly puzzled. (with much puzzlement) Both Elladan and Elrohir finally managed to get Glorfindel’s attention and raised questioning eyebrows. The elf shrugged a shoulder at Mithrellas and grinned shaking his head. The two gwanur looked at each other and grinned as well. It was clear that ‘Fin had pricked their ada’s nerves in some way and given that they had picked up on his involvement with the lady at his side, they both had a pretty good idea just what it had been.  
  
‘Rellas studied the silent grim faced lord at her side and finally said in a worried voice. “Have I done something to displease you?”  
  
“What?” Startled out of his introspection, he looked at her in mild confusion.  
  
“Have I displeased you hiren nin?”  
  
Frowning he gazed at her until he finally understood her words. Sighing he shook his head. “No of course not, ‘Rellas. I was preoccupied with something.” He glanced ahead at Glorfindel. “It would seem our friend finds something amusing and seeks to cause me some discomfort.”  
  
“He knows about us, does he not?”  
  
“He suspects, and hopes, but he is not sure.”  
  
“Oh, I am sorry hiren. I have no wish to cause you embarrassment.”  
  
Elrond shook his head again. “You have not. Nor will he do so in a manner that would lead to yours.20He is a good friend and acts only out of affection. He knows how I have born the empty years after Celebrian’s departure. He has often urged me to take a lover and now that I will do so after all this time he merely wishes to remind me of his counsel. I did not take kindly to his reminder. I must still be somewhat unsettled from our adventure. Please bare with me for a time.”  
  
She smiled, “I believe it is possible hiren. I will be patient.”  
  
Elrond suddenly found himself returning the smile then shaking his head wryly. “I cannot believe how unsettle I have become. Rellas, and I must seem like an idiot.”  
  
Rellas frowned, “Hardly, hiren. With what we both have experienced over the last few days, surely we both can for given a few odd reactions.”  
  
“Ada?” They both turned as Elladan’s voice interrupted their conversation. “We are ready to move out. Will you and Lady ‘Rellas please mount up? ‘Fin wants to be as far away from here as possible by day’s end. One of the scouts has found yrch sign west of here. It appears they are searching for their lost friends.”  
  
Elrond and ‘Rellas looked at each other and as one wordlessly moved to the nearby mounts. Elrond lifted her into the saddle and waited as she settled herself into her saddle and then he mounted himself. Turning his horse he faced the balrog slayer who sat waiting nearby.  
  
“We are ready ‘Fin.”  
  
Glorfindel nodded and waved towards the trail. “Alright mellyn nin, let us go home!”  
  
Grinning the warriors moved out and following their lord they departed the site of the past week’s anxiety. Imladris lay ahead to welcome them all home.  
  
Ada-father  
Ionnath-sons  
Hirel nin-my lord  
Elleth-elf maid  
Ion nin-my son  
Gwanur-brothers  
Hirel-lord  
Hiril-lady  
Mellyn nin-my friends


End file.
